


Primavera dos Rituais

by Tartareuguines



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: EXO - Freeform, Historical References, Kaihun - Freeform, M/M, cemiterada, sekai - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24673411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tartareuguines/pseuds/Tartareuguines
Summary: Sehun chegou ao Brasil durante um período conturbado. A troca de governos e a Independência ainda eram acontecimentos recentes demais, assim como a insatisfação popular. Entretanto isso não era um empecilho para o médico português determinado a dar seu melhor para ajudar os mais necessitados. Nessa intensidade que era a Salvador de 1836, ele conhece duas pessoas intensas, que vivem consigo os episódios mais loucos que seus trinta anos não diziam por si. KyungSoo e JongIn haviam se tornado peças fundamentais, especialmente o rapaz de pele bronzeada e sorriso fácil, que tinha um chamariz de confusão plantado em sua testa e tinha atraído a atenção do estrangeiro desde o primeiro momento.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun





	Primavera dos Rituais

**Author's Note:**

> Ora ora se não é a minha primeira fic publicada aqui  
> Eu escolhi essa por ser uma das mais recentes e uma que eu gosto muito. Tem um valor simbólico grande por ter relação com a minha profissão  
> então a quem se arriscar, espero que goste porque não é pequena a  
> boa leitura  
> obg à Monike, à Tati, Nat e Mari por ouvirem meus surtos

Sehun desembarcou no calor da praia já sem o terno e a cartola. Todos veriam sua origem asiática, mas o calor estava insuportável. Nem em Portugal tinha passado por uma primavera tão densa, imagine como seria no verão. E, se bem lembrava, ali eles estavam no inverno.

Então aquela era a famosa Salvador. O porto era insalubre demais para alguém que tinha vindo de uma Europa higienista. Pelo menos, o mar era limpo e bonito, deveria ser um espetáculo à parte ao entardecer, mas a única coisa que Sehun queria era um local com sombra e água depois de uma viagem como aquela. 

Tinha passado meses num navio tão porco quanto um chiqueiro, ainda que tivesse pagado caro pela passagem. Imagine os navios mais baratos como seriam? Só de pensar, a náusea voltava, porém o importante é que já estava em terra. 

Escreveria uma carta ao irmão que ficara em Lisboa. Baek Hyun ainda duvidava que era uma boa ideia cruzar o mar para cuidar dos doentes no Brasil, mas Sehun era completamente destituído de algum senso de lar. Gostava de viajar e enquanto tivesse dinheiro para isso, viajaria o mundo quantas vezes pudesse. De qualquer forma, não era da conta de Baek Hyun o que o mais velho fazia ou deixava de fazer com sua herança. 

O porto não era pomposo como alguns existentes na Europa, a cada passo confirmava sua primeira percepção de insalubridade. Fedia a peixe morto, as pessoas passavam longe de se dar ao trabalho de usar roupas pesadas como os europeus. Mesmo porque naquele calor, não havia qualquer justificativa além de loucura para quem ousasse vestir roupas de couro ou de linho. O máximo que se via eram peças de algodão para os mais pobres e peças de seda ou algum tecido leve para os nobres. Ainda assim, eles não eram muito vistos por ali… Não era novidade que não fizessem trabalhos braçais, afinal era coisa de escravos. 

O rapaz pôde observar que seria uma viagem completamente diferente das que tinha feito enquanto esperava suas malas serem descarregadas. O calor não perdoava nem mesmo os animais ali, quem diria os nativos e visitantes, o ambiente na região era um tanto rústico, não parecia que o governo faria algo para limpar a areia ou recolher o que já estava em estágio de putrefação.

Tinha algum dinheiro no bolso, o resto estava nas malas, e um mapa para que não ficasse totalmente perdido, mas não podia dizer que confiava completamente nele. Compraria um na região assim que possível, depois que se instalasse, tomasse um banho e bebesse a maior quantidade de água que seu corpo aguentasse. Estava com fome também e não rejeitaria uma boa refeição. Se visse um pão mofado em sua frente com certeza o destruiria com as próprias mãos sem sequer hesitar. 

Quanto mais andava do porto em direção à cidade, mais as coisas melhoraram. O cheiro se dissipava e aquilo era um alívio. A igreja podia ser vista de longe, assim como percebeu que desceu numa parte diferente do porto principal, que era vistosamente um ambiente que tinha recebido bastante investimento. Ainda não sabia ao certo o que acontecia com a cidade, mas havia algumas inconsistências que o moreno não sabia se queria descobrir. 

As casas eram vistosas também, as outras igrejas, as construções de um modo geral eram imponentes e ali se aproximava do que Sehun tinha ouvido falar sobre a maior e mais rica cidade brasileira. Mas a principal curiosidade do português era saber onde ficava o hospital municipal. Quer dizer, pelo menos, era onde ele achava que ia trabalhar. Havia recebido uma proposta de intercâmbio e isso envolvia uma viagem transatlântica, nada que já que não tivesse feito, mas daquela vez era no Brasil. Como médico formado já há alguns anos, sua tarefa seria ter uma experiência de alguns meses em países tropicais para estudar as doenças mais comuns. E como Brasil e Portugal ainda tinham relações bastante estreitas, mesmo com a independência do primeiro em relação ao segundo há quatorze anos, talvez fosse interessante visitar um país completamente diferente do seu. 

Sehun, com seus 30, já conhecia outros países tanto da Europa quanto da América. Já tinha passado pelos Estados Unidos, México, França, Roma, Baviera, alguns reinos do que dali alguns anos chamariam-se Alemanha e Itália. Conhecia mais do que um burguês na mesma condição financeira que ele. Contudo, nas terras tupiniquins era a primeira vez. Sabia que existiam outras cidades interessantes como Rio de Janeiro e São Paulo, a questão era se teria dinheiro e tempo para visitá-las também. _De qualquer forma, a vida era longa e Sehun sabia que teria muito tempo num futuro que ainda não existia._

A ideia era que fosse trabalhar num hospital, pelo menos. Tinha diploma para isso, mas a surpresa da viagem foi quando seu guia acabou por deixá-lo na porta da igreja. Havia um mau cheiro ali e Sehun sabia exatamente do que se tratava. Em Portugal estavam acabando com aquilo, entretanto no Brasil não havia qualquer sinal que as pessoas vissem problemas, era cultural. 

E, quando o padre abriu, o moreno apenas confirmou o que suspeitava: Ainda enterravam pessoas ali dentro. Soube disso por ver um buraco aberto na parede e alguns homens trabalhavam para encaixar um corpo lá dentro. Em Salvador pelo menos continuava a ser daquela forma. Já havia algum tempo que estava desabituado com o cheiro forte da decomposição, então foi um pouco difícil se acostumar. Principalmente com a cidade sendo tão asseada. Talvez fosse a impressão que o centro quisesse passar para os visitantes e moradores, ainda não conhecia a periferia e duvidava que fosse fazer isso tão cedo. 

Padre KyungSoo era mais baixo que Sehun, mas emanava uma aura de poder muito maior do que qualquer outra pessoa. Não somente pela vestimenta pesada e preta em pleno fim de inverno baiano, que cobria todo o corpo desde o colarinho do pescoço até os tornozelos, como pela face queimada pelo Sol, as pestanas grossas, os olhos caídos e observadores, o nariz pequeno e a boca carnuda. A principal dúvida do médico era como ele conseguia não morrer de calor com a tal da batina. Aquilo era, na mais simples das ideias, um ato heróico.

— Algum problema, filho? — KyungSoo não era exatamente o maior exemplo de paciência, mas era sempre muito prestativo e atencioso. Talvez o primeiro contato entre ele e Sehun não tenha sido dos mais amistosos e isso fazia parte do cotidiano, de qualquer forma. 

— Eu sou Oh Sehun… — o moreno disse um tanto hesitante, ao ver o olhar sisudo do padre e ao menos teve chance de continuar sua apresentação. 

— Ah… O médico, certo? Entre, por favor. 

Por dentro parecia um lugar maior e, consequentemente, mais fresco e o cheiro forte estava se dissipando, talvez fosse momentâneo por terem aberto a cova. Não havia muitos pontos que pegassem sol, então existia uma justificativa para a batina de KyungSoo. Que não deixava de ser heróica porque mesmo dentro da instalação a temperatura não diminuía muito, ainda bem que tinha um reconfortante ventinho. 

O vistoso palácio podia ser visto até mesmo a alguns quilômetros de sua localização, era antigo e parecia bem conservada. As paredes eram robustas, de pedra, a nave era extensa e o altar parecia distante, se visto da porta. Sehun caminhou devagar, observando a imponência do prédio. A iluminação àquela hora do dia também a fazia muito bonita. O local tinha uma vidraçaria muito bonita, assim como o altar. O chão era de cerâmica, aquilo, de certa forma, era novidade para Sehun. Seguiu KyungSoo até a sacristia e dele recebeu alguns instrumentos, um estetoscópio simples, alguns vidrinhos de álcool que seria o antisséptico, algumas folhas para fazer pomada. Era uma medicina muito rudimentar, mas Sehun sabia que funcionava por ter visto em outras partes da América. Sorte que sabia como fazer. 

O padre era um homem de poucas palavras. Se tivesse dito dez frases era muito, o português estava até um pouco assustado pelo jeitão sério e centrado do mais baixinho. Ele não era grosso e nem mal educado, só era dotado de uma seriedade que Sehun não estava tão habituado, parecia que estava incomodado com algo, mas Sehun era novo ali, tinha acabado de chegar e não estava com muita vontade de perguntar e soar intrometido. 

— O senhor atende na sacristia? Eu ainda não estou entendendo muito minha função aqui, senhor padre.

— Não. Na verdade, eu só te trouxe aqui para te oferecer água e para que pudesse te entregar os materiais. Tu tens que atender o pessoal que aparece vez ou outra ali do lado. É briga de peixeira, ou briga dos escravos, ou os menino que os doutô pega pra trabalhar e depois não sabe aceitar que são só meninos. Os mais ruins a gente manda para o hospital mesmo. É o que tá tendo, por enquanto. Ninguém liga muito, então eu resolvi abrir a igreja pra isso. 

— Entendo… São só esses materiais que estão disponíveis? — perguntou o mais alto.

— Olha, eu sei que tu vem de Portugal e sei que deves estar acostumado com hospital pomposo, luxo e riqueza, mas aqui as coisas não são da forma que tu conhece. Sobrevivemos de esmola e os mais chegados fazem doações maiores. Às vezes, o prefeito aparece aqui e finge que fez alguma coisa boa, mas quem ajuda mesmo é a irmandade que fica a duas quadras daqui. Eu deixo que eles usem o templo para as reuniões deles, e, em troca, eles bancam os gastos e me pedem para atender os mais necessitados. Se te faltar coisa aqui, me avise, que peço para Sinhá Rosa. 

— Acho que por enquanto eu preciso me adaptar, me mostre tudo e vamos vendo — KyungSoo não podia negar que aquele sotaque português era um pouco complicado e irritante. Principalmente para quem gostava de falar mais devagar, com as palavras enchendo a boca. Era difícil entender a velocidade com que o médico falava, mas Sehun não parecia ser uma pessoa ruim e estava sendo prestativo. Então tentaria uma abordagem um pouco mais amistosa. 

— Tudo bem — sorriu fraco. Era a primeira vez que Sehun via KyungSoo sorrir e mesmo que fosse algo mais estranho do que cordial, também a primeira vez que o padre desfazer a carranca. Ele realmente deveria estar preocupado com algo. 

Os dois saíram da sacristia levando o que era necessário para o lado de fora. Não era muita coisa e já tinha uma mesa com algumas cadeiras velhas do lado de fora, na saída lateral. Havia uma árvore que aliviava o calor e uma fila relativamente grande de pessoa no Sol, com os mais diversos tipos de ferimentos. Sehun olhou aquele mundaréu de gente e respirou fundo. Sabia que ali deveria ter todo e qualquer tipo de enfermidade, mas todos se mantinham firmes e astutos embaixo daquele sol forte. 

Naquela hora, o médico percebeu que as pessoas dali eram mais fortes do que se podia conjecturar e ainda que estivesse com um pouco de receio de atender daquela forma, era mais um desafio a ser enfrentado. Ele era um médico e não havia desculpas para negligenciar um paciente ou ser omisso. KyungSoo estendeu a pequena maca ao lado da mesa de atendimento enquanto Sehun preparava os materiais e o unguento. 

O padre era incansável. O calor só aumentava e mesmo assim não era suficiente para diminuir o ritmo do homem. Ele havia montado tudo aquilo praticamente sozinho e Sehun achou que ele apenas voltaria para dentro da igreja para descansar, mas num piscar de olhos ele voltou com um bandeja com pequenas canecas de água e alguns biscoitos. 

KyungSoo teve a coragem de enfrentar a fila de pessoas desde seu início até onde ela e estendesse. Pedia a algumas pessoas que ajudassem e buscassem mais biscoitos e água quando sua bandeja ficasse vazia. Ele esperava até que a pessoa voltasse para que não perdesse o lugar na espera por atendimento. Um por um, ele foi dando comida e água e Sehun observava aquela força completamente abismado. 

O primeiro paciente entrou na tenda mancando. Era um menino de uns quinze anos, só de olhar Sehun sabia que ele cresceria mais, era magro, a pele não era tão retinta, mas era bastante queimada de sol. As mãos judiadas denunciavam que provavelmente ele trabalhava com lavoura, ou com algum tipo de atividade que feria as mãos. Poderia ser um artesão, poderia ser um cortador de cana, poderia trabalhar numa das inúmeras fazendas que rodeavam a região. 

Era abissal a diferença entre Sehun e o garoto. A magreza, a pele queimada e maltratada, os olhos caídos de quem estava ali somente existindo, o andar deficiente. Em nada se parecia com o médico em seu porte alto, robusto, os cabelos bem penteados, as roupas de linho, os sapatos bonitos e bem limpos. 

— Qual seu nome, garoto? — começou Sehun, tentando tirar força do sotaque português, ele tinha percebido que KyungSoo não tinha entendido algumas coisas e estava tentando diminuir um pouco a força do regionalismo. 

— É Joaquim, senhô — o menino respondeu tímido. 

— E qual tua idade, Joaquim? 

— Dezesseis. 

— Pois bem, o que sentes? — cada pergunta era para que fomentasse uma ficha de atendimento para cada paciente. Sehun sabia que terminaria o dia sem poder mexer as mãos direito, mas era necessário que documentasse cada atendimento. Já que ninguém tinha ficha impressa, não teria problema começar com aquele modelo para depois pedir algumas melhores e apropriadas para o hospital. Aliás, nem sabia que se aquele tipo de atendimento que estava prestando era regulamentado.

Provavelmente não, mas não estava com vontade de questionar isso antes de atender todas aquelas pessoas. 

— Virei o pé há uns dias e tá doendo, sabe? Sorte que trabalho sentado pois se fosse com os pés, eu já teria sido mandado embora — comentou o rapaz brevemente.

— Consegues sentar ali na maca para que eu olhe?

O menino sentou na maca e Sehun, além de passar um pouco de unguento para diminuir o inchaço, cobriu com gaze o tornozelo machucado. Não era uma tarefa muito difícil. 

— É muito grave, dotô? — perguntou o rapaz um pouco amedrontado. 

— Não… é apenas um entorse. Vai sarar em pouco tempo, mas é preciso que tu coloques o pé para cima, gelo e um pouco de unguento. Sabes onde encontrar?

— Sei, sim, senhô. 

— Então use bastante e volte daqui uns tempos para que eu possa ver se sarou tudo. 

— Muito agradecido. Já vou, ainda tenho trabalho.

— Bom trabalho, até qualquer dia. 

— Pro senhô também, até. 

Sehun atendeu cada uma daquelas pessoas, desde as que já não conseguiam mais andar, desde as que sentiam dores no peito às que estavam com algum ferimento mais fundo, ou estavam com lepra. Nem todos podiam ser atendidos da mesma forma, unguento não servia para curar tudo, nem xarope, assim como, às vezes, a limpeza, por ora, era suficiente, mas ainda era necessário que o paciente visitasse um hospital com mais condições para ver se realmente Sehun havia dado o diagnóstico mais correto. 

Quando a noite foi se aproximando Sehun não percebeu, mas a fila estava visivelmente menor. KyungSoo havia parado de ajudá-lo apenas duas vezes durante todo aquele tempo para que pudesse realizar as missas do dia. Deveria estar tão exausto quanto Sehun, senão bem mais. E era completamente compreensível, o padre não tinha parado um segundo sequer para descansar ou comer. 

A última paciente era uma senhora de meia idade que relatava algumas tonturas e isso a impedia até mesmo de sair da cama. Labirintite não era uma coisa muito fácil e Sehun preferiu ajudá-la até chegar em casa, que não era muito distante dali. Recomendou os chás que sabia e disse que preferia que ela continuasse de repouso até que conseguisse se levantar sentindo o corpo menos ruim. 

Ao voltar para a igreja, a missa já tinha acabado e KyungSoo estava sentado do lado de fora comendo. As bolsas embaixo de seus olhos eram visíveis e o cansaço parecia uma aura que rodeava os dois. 

— Hoje foi um dia cheio — KyungSoo comentou de boca cheia. — Tem janta na sacristia, mas eu trouxe um prato pra tu também. Se quiser mais é só pegar. 

— Obrigado — o médico respondeu cordial, demorando pouco para comer. Estava faminto, também não havia comido naquela correria toda.

— Nem sempre é assim. Os dias são mais tranquilos e as missas também, mas ultimamente estão acontecendo algumas coisas que, ai, é difícil — KyungSoo disse. 

Parecia mais um desabafo, a forma que o padre havia encontrado para falar o motivo de sua cara fechada, de seu mal humor. Não era algo antigo, mas visivelmente deixava o religioso ansioso e quase doente. 

— O que houve, padre?

— Esses doutores igual tu tão inventando de enterrar gente fora da igreja e, nossa senhora, que dor de cabeça. Tem muita gente enterrada aqui e eles não podem tirar essas pessoas porque o templo vai ficar comprometida também. Isso aqui é feito de terra, doutor Sehun, agora, pense, se tirar o que tem dentro, num sobra mais nada. E eles não podem derrubar essa igreja. É onde a gente trata os doentes, quando o hospital não dá conta, é onde a irmandade traz mais fiéis, é onde eles fazem os cultos deles. Isso tá errado, não é possível. 

— Mas o senhor ainda quer que se enterre pessoas aqui?

— Sendo muito sincero, filho, eu não gosto muito e acho que mesmo sendo um lar sagrado do nosso querido Jesus aqui não tem mais lugar pra esse tanto de gente. Sem contar o cheiro que fica dos corpos sendo comidos pelos bichos quando se abre alguma vala antes do tempo. Eu não sei se é uma boa ideia. 

— Eu não vejo isso desde muito tempo em Portugal e todos os meus colegas dizem que não é boa ideia deixar os defuntos sem uma proteção… Que o melhor seria deixá-los no cemitério e-

— Shhh… — KyungSoo o interrompeu na mesma hora, atônito. — Não fale essa palavra aqui. Se alguém te ouvir falando isso, tu podes até ser linchado.

Na mesma hora, Sehun ergueu as mãos em tom de trégua, como se dissesse que não falaria mais. 

— Eu nem deveria estar desabafando com tu, Sehun, mas eu estou realmente com medo de que algo aconteça. Todo mundo aqui vem para os cultos da irmandade, vem para as missas. Isso de pararem os enterros por aqui tá deixando todo mundo virado no cão — disse suspirando fundo. 

— Algo como o que? — Sehun respondeu logo em seguida.

— Alguma briga feia entre os puliça e o povo. Mais gente ferida e mais gente sendo enterrado como indigente. Eu não acho ruim de tudo que enterrem em outro lugar, mas eles também não podem destruir minha capelinha. Eu já vivo aqui há tanto tempo, não é justo. 

— Todos esses enfermos de hoje foram por causa dessas brigas, padre?

— Ah, isso eu já não sei, mas o perigo aumentou de uns tempos pra cá. Tu num vê uma alma penada andando na alta madrugada, tem muita gente aparecendo ferida e ninguém fala nada. 

— Eu não vi nada sobre no folhetim.

— A verdade é que eu estou com medo. A população toda não tá muito contente com isso. Bom, se eu descobrir algo eu te conto — KyungSoo finalizou, terminando também o jantar e recolheu seu prato. — Quando terminar, traz o prato pra dentro que a gente desmonta a barraca. 

— Tudo bem, muito obrigado. 

Não demorou para que os dois estivessem organizando as coisas e guardando tudo dentro da sacristia. A brisa noturna era algo muito reconfortante, embora ainda estivesse muito calor, ela aliviava bastante. O tempo úmido também não ajudava muito porque desde a tarde sentia as roupas querendo colar no próprio corpo pelo suor e pela umidade do ar. 

Era o primeiro dia de Sehun, mas parecia que tinha passado pelo menos uma semana. Ele e KyungSoo estavam até quietos de tão cansados. O padre deveria ter a mesma idade que o médico, beirando os trinta, no máximo, mas não havia corpo desacostumado que aguentasse uma rotina tão agitada. Ainda assim, era gratificante saber que todos aqueles atendimentos tinham sido satisfatórios. Pediu para que KyungSoo guardasse todas as fichas, já que embora tivesse sido Sehun a atender todos os pacientes, ainda era um benefício para a igreja deixar aqueles dados guardados por lá. 

Se despediram com um cumprimento e um aceno de mãos e marcaram um horário mais cedo para o dia seguinte. Se começasse mais cedo, poderia terminar mais cedo, ou quem sabe, até mesmo atender mais gente e sem uma fila que dobrava quarteirão, como aconteceu aquele dia. Contudo não havia o que pudesse fazer, primeiros dias são sempre são imprevisíveis. 

  


Já havia se passado uma semana desde que Sehun começara seus atendimentos na igreja. Nesse meio tempo, havia se aproximado bastante de KyungSoo e poderia até dizer que estavam se tornando amigos. De fato, o que o padre havia dito no primeiro dia estava certo: o movimento não costumava ser tão grande. Conseguia até mesmo fazer algumas pausas para conversar durante a tarde e, com elas, ele podia conversar com mais calma com o padre e com outras pessoas de dentro da instituição. 

A irmandade que ajudava a igreja tinha algumas práticas de candomblé também e, com isso, as pessoas, às vezes, saíam da missa pela tarde e iam para seus cultos a noite. Muitas pessoas também vinham dos terreiros para a casa dos católicos. Sehun estranhou nos primeiros dias a forma como as pessoas se vestiam. As mulheres usavam turbantes, todos vinham bem arrumados para o local de culto, alguns dias com roupas brancas e em outros os mais diversos tecidos coloridos. Essas roupas coloridas eram especiais para os dias de eventos e procissões. Havia todo um ritual com roupas e festas nos dias de enterro e Sehun só havia visto dois passando na porta da igreja. 

O povo passava vestidos em mantas vermelhas, laranjas, amarelas e azuis, enquanto o corpo do falecido era carregado pelas ruas, evocando o canto dos acompanhantes. As crianças usavam seda e os caixões eram todos enfeitados. Da lateral do santuário, Sehun conseguia ver pouco, mas o canto reverberava pela igreja e pela vizinhança, fazendo quem estava de fora sair de suas casas ou parar o que estavam fazendo apenas para apreciar o espetáculo. 

Sehun não podia dizer que não ficava olhando os rituais como se fosse a primeira vez porque era exatamente o que ele fazia: ficava olhando feito um bobo. A maior parte dos enterramentos passavam reto por si e ele ainda não tinha presenciado um enterro na Igreja de Kyungsoo. O médico não sabia ao certo como reagiria, inclusive, torcia para que não enterrassem mais ninguém lá, mas pelo andar da carruagem seus desejos muito provavelmente não seriam atendidos. 

A primeira vez que começou a suspeitar que algo não estava certo foi num domingo, na hora da missa da tarde, justamente a que mais tinha fiéis e geralmente costumava ter procissões. Naqueles dias não estava tendo, e em algumas semanas a igreja estava vazia para que na segunda-feira a fila de seu consultório improvisado estivesse lotada de homens feridos ansiando por atendimento. 

Kyungsoo fingiu-se de morto, o faxineiro lhe disse que precisava encerar o chão da entrada, serviço que tinha acabado de fazer, a cozinheira da casa vizinha foi outra que ficava trocando de assunto como um pássaro troca de árvore. O português passou o dia atendendo com sua atenção costumeira a todos que apareciam ali pedindo ajuda, mas estava com a pulga atrás da orelha. E o que mais lhe deixava cabreiro era que boa parte daqueles atendimentos deveriam ser feitos no hospital. Por que estavam fugindo de lá? 

Sehun também notou que a maioria das pessoas que apareciam eram homens e mulheres jovens, pobres e negros. Só não pareciam ser escravos, o que era bastante incomum já que a cidade tinha sua maior população constituída por eles. 

Um dos últimos que Sehun atendeu naquele dia foi JongIn, um rapaz que deveria ser um pouco mais novo que o médico, tinha a mesma altura, os cabelos pretos brilhantes caídos em uma franja charmosa e os olhos de quem estava sempre pronto para briga. Ele estava visivelmente ali a contragosto, irritado e com machucados feios no rosto e nos braços. Sua blusa estava manchada de sangue e apesar de tudo, ele não parecia ser escravo. Claramente, tinha que ser atendido no hospital, mas Sehun supôs que ele nem se dignou a ir ao pronto socorro por saber que não receberia atendimento, se não tivesse dinheiro. 

— Deverias procurar um hospital para tratar isso melhor, Jongin — o Oh insistiu, mesmo imaginando a resposta. — Estas tuas feridas podem infeccionar e o material que tenho é incompleto para dar-lhe um bom tratamento, rapaz. 

— Tu num é médico? Pois que trate como der. Não quero ver cara de gente engomadinha mais que o necessário. — respondeu ácido e sem paciência.

— Foi só uma sugestão, não precisa ficar tão bravo. 

— Peço desculpa pela grosseria, doutô. Essa história me deixa cabreiro e puto demais. 

— O que houve?

— Os puliça resolveram acabar com nosso protesto de novo e dessa vez foram armados. Muita gente se machucou.

— Por isso teve tanta gente na fila hoje e pouca gente na missa? 

— Disso aí eu já não posso dizer, só sei que acho que a coisa vai ficar bem feia daqui para frente. 

— Por que? — questionou Sehun, ainda sem entender muito. 

— Porque vai ter mais gente fazendo motim na frente do cemitério e a polícia vai atrás para prender ou matar a gente. 

— Mas o que está acontecendo no cemitério? 

— Estão enterrando gente! — disse num tom indignado, mas que, para Sehun, soava como uma resposta muito óbvia. 

— Mas não é para isto que ele é feito? 

— Não! Lugar de gente é dentro da igreja. Não numa vala no meio do mato como se fosse indigente. Desse jeito, os morto levanta de noite e vem assombrar a gente — respondeu bem-humorado. 

Sehun resolveu não prolongar aquela conversa e continuou os curativos que estava fazendo. Ainda não entendia aquela bobagem que o paciente estava falando, mas ele devia ter suas motivações. Como médico, o Oh só deveria se preocupar com o bem-estar do outro. 

Jongin saiu do consultório improvisado com um unguento de arnica, um braço enfaixado desde o pulso até o cotovelo, alguns curativos menores na bochecha e no outro braço, prometendo voltar dali a uma semana para que o médico visse se estava melhorando. A partir daquele momento, Jongin teria que cuidar de seus próprios ferimentos, embora soubesse onde o dr. Oh atendia agora. 

Quando desmontou a barraca, o que se passava na cabeça de Sehun era a fala de seu último paciente. Por que as pessoas estavam brigando por um cemitério? Era algo tão corriqueiro, não havia necessidade disso na opinião do médico. Enterrar alguém era um ato de compaixão porque ao mesmo tempo em que se mostra que o falecido é importante para a família, ao ter um lugar para o seu descanso eterno, também significava que não seria abandonado para que seu corpo apodrecesse e trouxesse doenças. 

Ficou pensando naquilo durante o jantar inteiro, e KyungSoo percebeu que estava um tanto aéreo, mas não comentou por medo que o outro não quisesse falar sobre. A cidade já estava agitada demais com toda aquela coisa de ficar jogando morto de um lado para o outro e, mesmo que a Igreja estivesse parando de fazer cerimônias fúnebres ainda existiam muitas pessoas que eram contra o enterro em cemitérios. 

KyungSoo conhecia JongIn de muito tempo. O moreno era alguém de bom coração e bem humorado, mas tinha pavio curto demais para muitas coisas. Uma delas era quando se era sobre sua fé. Tendo crescido em Salvador, junto com o padre, e vendo se tornar um trabalhador honesto, o Do sentia falta daquela criança que gostava de acompanhar todas as procissões junto consigo e mais ainda da forma doce como ele tratava todas as pessoas que apareciam em seu caminho. 

Fazia um bom tempo que não conversavam diretamente porque JongIn não era alguém isento de responsabilidades e passar o dia vendendo temperos e especiarias não era uma tarefa fácil. Havia herdado o negócio da família e com a morte dos pais por tuberculose, era quem podia tomar conta da pequena loja que tinham no centro da cidade. Sua irmã estava viajando e nas cartas que costumava mandar, não era do tipo que dava previsão de volta. Principalmente porque não tinham muito dinheiro para que ela pudesse ficar se deslocando sempre. 

JongIn acordava todo dia antes do Sol raiar, molhava o rosto, passava um pano úmido em seu corpo para dissipar o calor de Salvador, fazia café quentinho e descia para a loja com a xícara em mãos. Costumava ser muito pontual, por isso, todos os dias às oito e meia a loja já estava aberta e sempre tinha uma quantidade boa de clientes. Suas ervas medicinais e temperos eram de boa qualidade. Talvez porque ele plantasse e cuidasse de cada uma como se fosse a própria vida. 

Existia um jardim na parte de trás da casa, um pequeno viveiro, onde podia cuidar da colheita durante a tarde, período em que menos tinha clientes. Recebia ajuda de seu vizinho JongDae na loja, era um homem perto de seus quarenta anos, embora fosse tão bonito quanto JongIn. Então, embora na maior parte das vezes conseguisse tocar a loja o dia todo, havia momentos em que precisava sair e o simpático homem o ajudava vigiando e dando suporte aos clientes. 

O Kim mais novo gostava de dar uma volta na cidade depois de fechar a loja, por isso era bastante comum vê-lo na cidade e na igreja depois das cinco da tarde. Sempre que conseguia cumprimentava KyungSoo, pedindo bença, e ficava para ver a missa. Não era mais tão comum desde que assumiu os negócios da família, mas era uma visita muito bem vinda.

JongIn também tinha o hábito de ir aos cantos pela noite, na quadra um pouco antes da igreja. Era um terreiro, e ele gostava da paz do lugar, já que as pessoas estavam sempre sorridentes, cantando e desejando coisas boas. Era um local em que suas energias eram renovadas e ele não era hostilizado por também visitar a igreja do outro lado da rua. 

Uma coisa bem comum de acontecer, na verdade, era ver pessoas transitando entre os centros religiosos da cidade. Não era difícil ver mulheres indo à missa pela manhã com véus cobrindo seus rostos e cabelos e pelo fim da tarde ou à noite indo para os terreiros, vestidas de branco e com turbantes bonitos na cabeça. Era mais comum ver negros e pessoas de pele mais retinta fazendo isso do que brancos e o pessoal da elite. Esses últimos acabavam visitando só as igrejas católicas mesmo, sem misturar as crenças de uma forma tão explícita. 

Mas o contato era inevitável porque muitas vezes as irmandades dos terreiros locavam as salas principais e os salões ocultos das igrejas para que pudessem fazer suas assembléias. Ainda assim, eram atividades pacíficas porque os dois lados saíam ganhando. As Igrejas faturavam o dinheiro que, às vezes, não ganhavam do governo para manutenção e os irmãos podiam discutir suas pautas e compromissos em locais mais privados, sem tanta interferência ou riscos da elite desocupada tentar boicotá-los de alguma forma. 

Kim JongIn desde pequeno costumava ir aos cantos dos terreiros por causa de seu pai, um ex-escravo que havia conseguido comprar a carta de alforria, mas também costumava ir às missas do centro da cidade com sua mãe, uma mestiça que que havia vindo do oriente e era católica por algum motivo que o rapaz desconhecia e nunca teve muita curiosidade de perguntar. 

Por esses motivos, já era figurinha carimbada na cidade e isso ajudava a conseguir clientes, já que conheciam seu rosto bonito de muito tempo. Ele também costumava ser o primeiro a reclamar na porta da prefeitura quando não estava satisfeito com algo. Esse algo geralmente estava atrelado a uma insatisfação geral da população e nunca era por motivos egoístas. JongIn tinha um senso político de justiça que ao mesmo tempo em que causava inveja também causava admiração. 

Gostava de defender seus ideais pessoalmente, talvez, por isso, já tenha passado a noite na delegacia mais vezes do que podia contar nos dedos das mãos e dos pés. Era, de fato, um bom menino, mas isso não significava que era comportado. 

Mas todos esses detalhes eram informações desconhecidas por Oh Sehun e existia a possibilidade do médico não entender nem metade de tudo o que o moreno representava, ainda que não fosse famoso ou alguém que tivesse reconhecimento por algo. Sehun era somente católico, nunca havia visto um culto religioso de outras religiões tão de perto, mesmo tendo viajado bastante e, talvez, não conseguisse entender a intensidade de JongIn porque viera de um país completamente diferente. E ele era um homem de caneta, um intelectual que estava experimentando a vida agora. 

O que ele poderia saber sobre alguém que tinha uma experiência tão diferente e nunca tinha usado um terno e gravata na vida? Mas isso ele também não sabia. 

Sehun foi dormir pensando na fúria de Jongin. Não fazia sentido nenhum que estivesse tão bravo com o governo fazendo um favor de afastar doenças da população. 

O segundo encontro dos dois homens aconteceu de uma maneira um tanto inusitada. Sehun ficou sem unguento para ajudar a cuidar de ferimentos e pediu ajuda para KyungSoo ou indicações sobre onde poderia comprar ervas e alguns preparados. O hospital não ia mandar a tempo, de qualquer forma, todos sabiam que eles viviam sem dinheiro e que a prefeitura não ajudaria. 

Deixou o padre cuidando da tenda enquanto seguia as instruções dadas pelo Do. Se seguisse a avenida em que ficava a igreja toda vida e depois da loja de tecidos virasse à esquerda, conseguiria ver, no fim da rua, a casa cheia de flores e embaixo a loja de ervas. 

Sehun ficou contente de seguir as instruções e dar tudo certo. Não era uma loja rica, nem pomposa, era até escondida demais, se não fosse pelas plantas e flores do segundo piso. Entrou ainda um pouco perdido, observando a disposição das plantas pelas paredes dentro de sacos e potes de vidro. Até chegar na bancada, percebeu que não tinha nenhum vendedor por perto e, por isso, apertou o sino que ficava no canto da banca de madeira. 

A surpresa aconteceu quando viu JongIn sair por uma porta que dava para um jardim nos fundos. Ele ainda estava com curativos nos braços e nos rostos, mas sem a faixa que Sehun havia colocado em seu braço no dia em que procurou ajuda do médico.

— O que faz por aqui, doutor? — perguntou o moreno sorridente.

— JongIn? Tu trabalhas aqui? — respondeu o português.

— Eu sou o dono dessa vendinha desde que meus pais morreram. 

— Que surpresa! Então tu sabes preparar vários tipos de remédio, eu suponho.

— Ih! Sei nada. Quer dizer, se eu seguir o livro de receitas da minha mãe, eu consigo, mas fora isso, só sei fazer bebidas. 

— Eu vim comprar arnica e menta. Tu tens? 

— Tenho, sim. Vem comigo, por gentileza.

O moreno saiu de trás da bancada, indo para o rumo do médico, e o levou até o um canto da loja que era específico para propriedades medicinais. 

— Bom, doutô, aí têm algumas plantas e folhas que geralmente vocês pedem e o hospital sempre encomenda. A casa é sua, pode escolher à vontade. 

— Agradecido.

Mesmo dando liberdade para que o Oh escolhesse o que desejasse, JongIn continuou ali também observando o próprio acervo. Gostava do cheiro de hortelã e de menta e eram duas de suas ervas mais utilizadas, principalmente quando inventava de fazer algum perfume. Não era exatamente difícil, era como fazer azeite ou vinho, a diferença era a adição de álcool. Gostava tanto que era perceptível o quão prazeroso era sentir o aroma das folhas frescas.

— Pelo visto vosmecê gostas da sua própria produção — comentou Sehun, já juntando um pequeno maço de hortelã e arnica. 

— Essas são algumas das minhas preferidas. O cheiro sempre me deixa calmo e feliz, então eu gosto bastante.

— Eu gosto porque além de ajudar a cicatrizar também agrada ao olfato. Isso é bom para os enfermos. Eu já peguei o que queria. Quanto fica? 

— Se foi meio quilo de cada fica 10 moedas. 

Sehun pagou o que devia, mas não saiu da loja, mesmo que KyungSoo estivesse o esperando. Ele não conseguia tirar os olhos da pequena loja, nem do dono dela. Era estranho como queria continuar ali conversando com o Kim até que enjoasse, o que ele realmente achava que não seria possível. 

— Apareça na igreja, já faz uma semana que fizemos a consulta. E mesmo tu sabendo tratar, eu acho bom ver um médico. Como estás se sentindo hoje?

— Estou bem melhor, doutô. A verdade é que a dor que senti foi embora e apenas as feridas ainda coçam ou doem um pouquinho, mas não se preocupe. Ao final da tarde eu apareço por lá para lhe ver e ver padre Soo. 

— KyungSoo também está preocupado.

— Mas, visse, ele está sempre preocupado. Não importa quem seja. 

— Isso é verdade, JongIn. Bom, melhoras e até mais tarde. — disse Sehun da porta, já em direção à rua. 

— Até! — respondeu o outro com seu sotaque carregado e uma animação latente. 

Sehun voltou para a igreja tranquilo, embora ainda estivesse inquieto internamente com toda a questão dos enterros. Queria ter perguntado mais à JongIn, mas sabia que não era o momento ideal, então esperava que ele realmente comparecesse ao local em que estava atendendo ao fim da tarde. 

Naquele dia, acabou por não ver muitas pessoas, era dia de semana, então poucos circulavam por ali, mesmo que tivessem vindo à missa em alguma hora do dia. Como tinha saído cedo para comprar o que precisava não viu o primeiro culto, assim como quando terminou de organizar as coisas na tenda arrumada pelo padre, também não tinha muitas pessoas na fila. 

A maior queixa aquele dia foi dor de cabeça e dor nas costas, mas não havia uma singela alma que tivesse aparecido ali com um braço quebrado ou outros tipos de feridas mais profundas. Talvez, a cidade estivesse mais calma depois de todo o alvoroço da semana anterior. 

O que, se fosse verdade, Sehun não sabia se era bom ou ruim. Ou a população tinha tido seus desejos atendidos pelo governo ou o governo tinha usado força para reprimir os protestos que estavam acontecendo constantemente e isso não era, nem de longe, um bom sinal, mas o sol batia no meio fio e a rua parecia quase deserta. Não havia muitos transeuntes por ali, somente algumas senhoras dentro da igreja e KyungSoo provavelmente já tinha ido providenciar o almoço para dali a algumas horas. 

Olhando bem aquele cenário, já que não havia mais receituário para conferir, a mente de Sehun voltou às palavras e a imagem do moreno que havia atendido na semana anterior sem que ao menos fizesse um pequeno esforço. Os traços faciais queimados de sol, as pestanas grossas, o nariz batatudo, a boca vermelha e carnuda. Tudo parecia ser inesquecível para o médico, inclusive a voz grossa, arrastada e mansa do baiano. Sehun estava realmente um pouco perdido naquilo tudo, mas esperava que fosse somente uma atração passageira. 

Não era visto com bons olhos que um homem se apaixonasse por outro naquelas circunstâncias. Se fosse há alguns anos atrás as pessoas não falariam tanto, ou quem sabe em outro país, mas, no Brasil, ele não sabia ao certo como funcionavam as coisas, além de que, naquele tempo todo não tinha visto casais homossexuais andando nas ruas como se fosse algo normal. 

O que sabia de JongIn além do nome e de onde trabalhava também? Não existiam coisas além daquilo, nem situações para que pudesse descobrir. O silêncio do médico estava incomodando KyungSoo, de certa forma. O padre geralmente conversava bastante com o português quando não tinha atividades na igreja, e isso era algo frequente. Entretanto, naquele dia, Sehun passou o dia apenas contemplando seus próprios pensamentos, sem dar muita atenção ao mundo exterior quando não se tratava de seus próprios pensamentos. 

De certa forma, o padre agradecia aos céus porque se tivesse algum paciente em alguma condição mais crítica, KyungSoo estava apostando que o novo amigo não daria conta de atender com a excelência de sempre, ele estava aéreo, e mesmo negando isso, era perceptível que sua cabeça vagueava. Kyung conseguia até mesmo imaginar por quem seria e o dito cujo apareceu ao entardecer, quando o Sol se deitava no horizonte, deixando a paisagem laranja e fazendo as peles refletir um brilho bonito. 

JongIn apareceu na lateral da igreja com um sorriso estampado no rosto, parecia um pouco tímido, andava devagar e tinha uma pequena sacola em mãos. Os cabelos molhados e a franja caída sobre a testa mostravam que ou ele tinha acabado de sair do mar ou tinha tomado um banho. A segunda opção foi a escolha de Sehun porque ele cheirava a uma colônia refrescante de menta e alguma resina de madeira. Parecia que tinha se arrumado até para ver o médico. 

Em seu rosto já não tinha mais bandagens, apenas nos braços. KyungSoo estava encostado na porta lateral da igreja quando viu o moreno se aproximando, estava atrás de Sehun e viu o corpo do médico enrijecer no momento em que o Kim adentrou a tenda. A intenção não era soltar uma risadinha debochada, mas foi exatamente o que fez pela reação de Sehun. 

Era muito previsível, mas ao mesmo tempo era engraçado. Não sabia o que iria sair dali, mas, como padre, ele não tinha que dar pitaco na vida de ninguém, a menos que lhe pedissem no confessionário, o que Sehun não tinha feito até o momento e o Do estava contando os dias para que acontecesse. 

— Boa tarde, doutô. 

— Me chame só de Sehun, JongIn. 

— Mas assim parece até falta de respeito — o moreno retrucou.

— Que parvoíce! Mas, tudo bem, me chame como desejar. Deixe-me ver esses machucados. 

— Já estão quase cicatrizados. Eu passei o remédio direitinho, todos os dias, como tu me recomendou. 

— Estão muito bons. Não acho que precise enfaixar de novo? O que tu achas? 

— Ah, eu não gosto dessa faixa, ela coça bastante. 

— Então, está decidido. Só continue passando o remédio até a casquinha começar a cair. Você tem mais alguma queixa? 

— Para falar a verdade, eu tenho. 

— Pois fale, homem. 

— São três, para ser honesto — e Sehun deixou Jongin continuar a falar, apenas acenando com a cabeça para que prosseguisse. — Tem algo nas minhas costas que está doendo bastante desde aquele dia, se puder dar uma olhada. 

A surpresa de Sehun foi quando o rapaz tirou a camisa de algodão e se virou de costas. O médico pôde ver uma mancha roxa, que tinha reduzido bastante, e ele só soube disso pelos pontinhos amarelos em volta. Passou os dedos de leve nas costas bronzeadas e apalpou algumas partes, para sentir o tamanho do hematoma. 

— Tu deverias ter ido ao hospital… Dói? — testou e recebeu um aceno positivo do baiano. 

— Um pouco. Antes estava doendo mais.

— E por que não voltastes antes? — inquiriu sério.

— Porque estavas muito ocupado. Eu sei disso, tinha pessoas mais precisadas que eu e isso só apareceu uns dias depois. 

— Não fale bobagens. Pode continuar a passar o remédio aqui também e gelo. Mas acho que gelo não será mais tão útil. Talvez, uma bolsa de água morna pela noite, quando voltar do trabalho. O que mais tinha para me falar? Não me assuste. 

— Eu trouxe essas ervas para ti. 

— Ora pois, por que? 

A sacolinha que carregava consigo, na verdade, era para Sehun. Estava cheia de ervas e plantas medicinais que havia colhido em seu jardim e queria dar ao médico porque sabia que seria útil em suas preparações diárias e nas pomadas que entregava a alguns dos pacientes.

— Não me venha com essa. Eu sei que usas muito aqui e dá para teus pacientes mais severos. Espero que seja útil, são novinhas e recém-colhidas. 

Sehun agradeceu, um pouco sem graça e meio tímido. Não estava esperando receber tanto afeto daquela forma. 

— Além de tudo, tu me foi muito bom. Cuidou como se fosse especial e eu acho que és bom assim com todos os seus pacientes. 

— Eu tento… — o médico esquivou-se tanto do elogio quanto dos olhos escuros de JongIn sobre si. — Tu tinhas mais algo para falar, o que era? — desviou o assunto para o que estavam conversando antes. 

— Pelo visto não tem mais ninguém aqui. Aceitas tomar uma cachaça comigo no bar aqui perto? Só jogar conversa fora — defendeu-se com o olhar surpreso do médico. — Deus que me perdoe pelo convite dentro da igreja, mas, eu posso perguntar na rua se não se incomoda. 

— Não se preocupe. É só um giro, não é? — soltou um riso desconcertado. Aquilo claramente cheirava a flerte, mas Sehun sabia que não era uma boa ideia tirar conclusões precipitadas. Havia aprendido isso ao longo de seus anos de profissão. 

— Pode ir, Sehun. — Kyungsoo interveio. Aquele tempo todo estava a espreita na porta e pronto para entrar no meio, caso acontecesse qualquer coisa. E um convite para dar uma volta era bem mais do que qualquer coisa. — Eu termino de arrumar a tenda e guardo. 

— Não, oras, eu nem guardei minhas coisas — o médico retrucou.

— Pois eu espero — reiterou JongIn.

— Se é assim, então eu aceito. 

Querendo ou não a presença de KyungSoo os deixava um pouco desconfortáveis, pelo menos essa era a impressão de Sehun. Talvez o moreno ao seu lado não estivesse se sentindo assim. Ele desmontou a tenda junto com o padre e ajudou-o a guardá-la onde era costume, dentro da igreja. A verdade é que Kim JongIn conhecia aquela igreja também com a palma das mãos. Agora porque não tinha mais tanto tempo livre para frequentar as irmandades, mas era conhecido por todas as pessoas da irmandade que frequentava a igreja de KyungSoo. 

Também havia parado de andar por aquelas bandas desde que o município tinha anunciado que não era mais permitido fazer enterramentos dentro daquela casa. 

JongIn quando não estava bravo, conseguia ser o ser humano mais doce que Sehun já havia conhecido e apesar de seu jeito meio bruto e sincero de falar as coisas, a forma como ele sorria e ficava tímido, mostrava como as aparências enganavam bastante. 

O mais baixo dos três se despediu do médico e do vendedor tentando disfarçar um sorriso. Ele não sabia bem o que estava acontecendo ali, e nem era de sua conta para ser honesto, mas ele gostava do modo como Sehun e JongIn se comunicavam. Sendo mais honesto ainda, ele não deveria nem ajudar os dois da forma como fez porque sabia que a represália em cima dos três seria enorme, mas não era como se conseguisse resistir ao modo gentil de JongIn por muito tempo, principalmente sabendo que, apesar de conhecer muita gente, a maioria daquelas pessoas não era muito próxima dele. 

Viu os dois caminhando até sumir na esquina, sendo iluminados pela luz laranja do pôr do Sol. Como Sehun estava com a maleta e suas coisas, não precisava ficar ali esperando, aproveitando para fechar a igreja, enquanto não dava a hora da missa. 

Os dois homens seguiram seu caminho conversando e dando risadas bobas durante a caminhada pelas ruas quentes de Salvador. Sehun ainda não havia se acostumado com a temperatura e mesmo que usasse somente a camisa de linho e uma calça social, seu corpo ainda parecia protegido demais. A parte boa era que não ficava com queimaduras de sol, iguais as que estavam em seu rosto por ter andado tanto tempo exposto naquela manhã. 

JongIn notou que ele evitava colocar as mãos no rosto e que suas bochechas estavam com aspecto de queimadas. Por isso mesmo, sugeriu que trocassem o bar por um ambiente mais confortável. Por isso, seguiram para uma praça próxima, onde puderam comprar uma garrafinha de cachaça. 

Era meio estranho estar sentado em uma praça, ao pôr do Sol, bebendo pinga com a maleta ao lado. Principalmente, com aquele que não saía de seus pensamentos há muito tempo ao seu lado. Talvez fosse uma boa ideia ficar bêbado aí e não lembrar de muita coisa no dia seguinte. 

— Hoje a cidade parece mais tranquila — comentou Sehun, casualmente. 

— Hoje não teve enterro, é por isso, pelo menos aqui no centro. Senão você teria muito trabalho.

— Você não parece muito contente com essa situação. 

— E não estou nenhum pouco. 

— Eu não sei se consigo entender muito bem. Tu já me explicou antes, mas de onde venho as coisas são diferentes. 

— Não és daqui, não é?

— Vim de Lisboa, embora quase não fique lá, mas foi onde nasci e cresci. 

— E o que veio fazer num fim de mundo desse? 

— Salvador não me parece um fim de mundo, muito pelo contrário. 

— É porque tu não vive aqui, Sehun. A cidade é boa só para quem convém. Mas o negócio é que ninguém quer ser amaldiçoado por ter sido enterrado em cemitério. 

— E quem disse que é isso que acontece? — Sehun retorquiu. 

— Ninguém precisa dizer, se todos sabem que é o acontece com quem desafia Deus. 

— Tu és católico? — o médico perguntou de novo.

— Sou. Fervoroso.

— Pois eu também sou. Inclusive, a maior parte das pessoas do meu país são. E estão diminuindo os enterros de pessoas nas igrejas lá. 

— O que está tentando me dizer com isso? — questionou JongIn, com a pulga atrás da orelha. 

— Que talvez teu julgamento esteja fazendo mal somente para tu e para teu povo. Mas eu não quero discutir por causa disso. 

JongIn o olhou atravessado, mas resolveu reconsiderar começar uma briga ali. Sehun era médico e era a palavra dele contra o simples vendedor que JongIn se via como. Se ele era tão ferrenho em sua opinião algum motivo deveria ter. 

— Mas tu ainda não me respondeu o que veio fazer aqui.

— Eu vim para cuidar dos doentes sem tanta condição, mas também vim para estudar algumas doenças tropicais. No Rio de Janeiro seria um pouco mais burocrático, então, eu preferi Salvador.

— Não tens medo de ser contaminado? 

— É um risco, mas eu sou médico e o que importa é a saúde dos meus pacientes, não a minha. 

— Corajoso. 

— Acho que está chegando a hora de achar um lar também. Meu irmão vive me enchendo o saco para que eu me case e arranje um lugar fixo, mas eu não me vejo nessa vida. 

— Oh! Tu és solteiro? 

— Sou, alguns preferem me chamar de encalhado também — o comentário arrancou um riso debochado de Jongin. 

— Pois acho que posso fazer parte da tua esquadra. Os solteirões de Salvador estão à solta. Se bem que tu disse que não está a procura, não é? 

— Mas isso não me impede de viver meus romances — o mais novo completou, dando mais um gole da cachaça que tinha em mãos. 

A forma como JongIn o olhou depois de sua fala foi um tanto suspeita. O moreno estava sério. Apenas bebericava a pinga vez ou outra, nem sabia como estava meio sóbrio ainda. A bebida o aquecia e o fazia imaginar uma tensão entre ele o médico que mais parecia ilusão de sua própria falta de sobriedade. 

Ele não podia mentir. Estava louco por Sehun e aquilo se acentuava quando estava bêbado. Ele se recusava a mentir que não se sentia atraído pelo rosto quadrado, pela boca pequena, pelos olhos tão orientais quanto aos seus, pelas pestanas sérias, mas que se tornavam ternas quando o Oh sorria ou dava risada. Era uma verdadeira merda. 

Era mais merda ainda a dúvida que o assombrava porque Sehun era solteiro e nunca havia mencionado se gostava de homens ou de mulheres. Talvez aquele fosse um segredo que Jongin preferia deixar quieto já que fazia um tempo que os casais homossexuais não andavam mais nas ruas como se fossem qualquer casal. Todos sabiam que existia, mas ficava dentro das quatro paredes, ou longe dos olhos curiosos dos moradores fofoqueiros da cidade. 

JongIn não se importava muito e sempre saía com quem lhe cativasse o coração, que falassem, que xingassem, que fizessem o céu cair, ele não pararia de sair, mas não podia dizer que também não sentia medo. 

Entretanto, bêbado e próximo a Sehun daquela forma, parecia que que não existiam impedimentos. Sehun podia ter uma língua ferina, mas ele também tinha uma personalidade doce. O semblante sério escondia uma das pessoas mais carinhosas e ternas que JongIn já tivera a oportunidade de conhecer. Era estranho como mesmo se conhecendo tão pouco eles tinham uma intimidade assustadora. Talvez por isso conseguisse disfarçar e oscilar entre o flerte e o gentileza. 

— Está ficando tarde — comentou Sehun. — e esfriando. Devemos ir antes de pegarmos orvalho. 

— Mas a brisa da noite é tão boa… Não entendo o que teme. 

— Temo ficar doente e não poder cuidar dos meus pacientes como quero. 

— Eu sou um paciente? — questionou o moreno, um tanto brincalhão já pelas várias doses. 

— Eu acho que você é mais do que isso — respondeu Sehun, também um pouco mais tonto do que deveria. — Vamos à minha estalagem. Posso fazer um chá para melhorar a vertigem. Não fica muito longe. 

Mesmo meio acanhado e sem saber muito como agir além das costumeiras piadas, JongIn acompanhou o médico pelas ruas mais uma vez. Foram mais próximos do que na caminhada anterior, era fácil tropeçar na rua feita de pedras e nenhum dos dois estava em condições para dar passos lúcidos ou com a certeza que não pisariam em um buraco. 

Sentiam o corpo leve, a brisa que vinha do mar era quente, mas era gostosa de sentir na pele. Era melhor que o Sol de mais cedo, que queimava suas peles e os fazia desidratar. A noite era um horário que gostavam mais do que podiam entender. 

A pensão de Sehun não era a mais bonita, nem coisa de burguês, mas dava para o gasto. A recepção mal-iluminada, onde o recepcionista estava em seu melhor sono, não foi muito útil para dois semi-bêbados subindo uma escada no escuro. A sorte era que o quarto ficava no primeiro andar e as paredes de madeira eram lisas o suficiente para que pudessem se arrastar por elas sem que machucassem os braços. Não sabiam se estavam acordando quem estava ali, mas tinha certeza que aquela hora da noite todos tinham pelo menos ido à missa ou estavam em algum buteco tentando chegar ao mesmo estado de embriaguez dos dois homens. 

Sehun abriu a porta rindo de como não conseguia enxergar direito e JongIn, atrás de si, parecia estar rindo da risada do médico. Mal conseguiam ficar em pé, como faria para voltar para casa depois? Se sua memória não estivesse falhando, ele tinha fechado a loja, caso contrário, que ela estivesse protegida pelas mãos de Deus. A questão é que aquilo parecia tão engraçado que já estava ficando sem ar. 

O Kim ficou sentado em uma cadeira que viu pela frente, enquanto Sehun caiu na cama tentando tirar os sapatos e aquilo só os fazia ficar mais vermelhos ainda de tanto rir. 

— Eu não acho que vá conseguir fazer chá nessa sobriedade toda, doutor Oh — debochou JongIn.

— Vá cuidar dos teus miúdos, gajo. Não vê que estou perfeitamente bem? — o moreno desmanchou-se de rir logo em seguida, tomando ar para completar sua fala — diferente de uns por aí, ora pois. 

— O que sabes de mim, português? Estou tão bem quanto tu. 

— Então lhe desafio a andar em linha reta por cinco segundos. 

— Venhas tu! Não és tu que estás dizendo que é o melhor acarajé do prato? 

— Pois vou! Agora me sinto ofendido por tamanha parvoíce. Veremos quem está pior. 

Com algum esforço, Sehun conseguiu se levantar e foi cambaleando até o armário onde guardava algumas das ervas que usava para unguentos e chás. Como esquentaria a água? Ele não fazia ideia. Tinha um pequeno fogãozinho no quarto, em uma cozinha improvisada para os hóspedes que passassem por ali, mas que funcionava melhor com os sóbrios do que com os bêbados. Por isso mesmo, antes que pudesse atravessar a divisória entre o quarto e a cozinha, o português acabou com o corpo apoiado na parede, ainda rindo como se não houvesse amanhã. 

Ele só não planejou que seu próximo passo acabasse em outra tentativa frustrada de ir para a cozinha. Caiu exatamente no colo de JongIn. Talvez o moreno tivesse dado uma ajudinha para que o Oh não caísse no chão. E então o riso vinha fácil, mesmo que estivessem menos tontos. Quem sabe não fosse pelo constrangimento, como denunciava as bochechas de Sehun. 

Estava sentado de lado no colo de Jongin e o vendedor o segurava com firmeza, observando o corpo esguio com a calça de linho marrom ainda em seu corpo, a camisa também de linho azul claro, listrada e frouxa no corpo magro do médico. Ao segurar um de seus braços, percebeu que Sehun tinha músculos firmes, embora não fosse uma pessoa muito ativa. Se se permitisse um pouco, deixaria sua mente voar para uma fantasia em que aquelas roupas não existiam, mas somente deixou que seus olhos corressem até a face bonita do companheiro, já que talvez fosse um pouco cedo para chamar de amigo. 

Sehun sustentava o olhar tão sério como sempre, quase indecifrável. JongIn gostava mais do que admitia da facilidade com que as expressões do português mudavam e arriscava dizer que o olhar dele meio sério meio perdido pela bebedeira era bastante sensual. Achava Sehun sensual por completo, a quem queria enganar? Mesmo que tivesse que manter uma postura séria e profissional na maior parte do tempo, aquela postura retinha era uma afronta, a forma como ele ajeitava os cabelos para trás quando não usava gel também podia ser considerado um disparate. 

E foi pensando nisso, que JongIn aproveitou a posição que estavam para equilibrar o homem acima de si melhor, até que ficasse somente com as coxas e a bunda apoiadas em seu colo, enquanto seus próprios braços se apoiavam na cintura do mais alto e os braços dele em seu pescoço.

Era uma merda observar Kim JongIn tão de perto. E Sehun, mesmo mal das vistas, continuava sustentando aquele olhar constrangedor porque achava o mais velho bonito demais para parar de olhar. Estava bêbado, não é? 

Pelo menos tinha uma desculpa quando juntou seus lábios aos de JongIn, mas ele não pareceu achar ruim porque com uma das mãos intensificou o aperto em sua cintura, o trazendo mais para perto e com a outra o segurou pela nuca. Era bem melhor do que a rejeição que Sehun estava esperando, então o mais velho tratou de dar continuidade àquele ato impensado ao lamber os lábios do parceiro, realmente tentando aprofundar aquela loucura toda. Não sabia se era bom ou ruim o fato de JongIn não o rejeitar e continuar aquilo tudo, mas não seria o português que o pararia para perguntar se era certo ou não o que estavam fazendo.

Reunindo uma força do além, JongIn se levantou, deixando Sehun apoiar os pés no chão sem desgrudar as bocas. Inclusive o Oh já o puxava pelo colarinho, não se importando muito com espaço pessoal ou qualquer outra baboseira. E foi daquela maneira, com os lábios ainda se tocando intensamente, que caíram na cama sem planos futuros. 

— Deveríamos estar fazendo isso? — perguntou o vendedor, quando pegou um ar.

— Eu não sei — respondeu o médico, meio ofegante. — Você quer parar? — questionou de volta. 

— Não mesmo. — foi enfático.

— Então continuamos até não aguentar mais. 

E foi daquela forma que continuaram até as lamparinas se apagarem e as roupas ficarem caídas ao lado da cama, sem que fizessem qualquer diferença naquela noite quente. O que se passava na cabeça de JongIn era como aproveitar aquele calor todo vindo do corpo do outro e que, talvez, não fosse má ideia dormir ali por uma noite.

Sehun chegou meio desnorteado no dia seguinte para erguer a tenda. Estava com os olhos inchados, usando seu bonito chapéu branco. Era um sábado e o único dia em que ele não trabalhava era domingo. Parecia que alguém tinha o atropelado de carroça e até mesmo suas sempre tão arrumadinhas roupas estavam amassadas. Não aguentava olhar para o Sol e já era a quinta vez que passava óleo nos braços branquelos para não se queimar com a luz solar, já que usava uma camisa de mangas mais curtas. 

KyungSoo estranhou o jeito desleixado do médico, mas quando viu um roxo por dentro da camisa, em um pequeno segundo que o português se abaixou, foi o suficiente para que um sorrisinho malicioso brotasse em seus lábios. Aquilo com certeza era ressaca depois de uma noite quente, a qual o Oh tinha passado muito bem acompanhado. Mas não era como se o padre fosse sair comentando casualmente sobre a vida íntima das pessoas. Muito menos a de Sehun.

— Aceita um chá de Boldo, doutô? — KyungSoo estava escorado no pilar da igreja que dava para o lado de fora, um dos braços na cintura, os olhos encolhidos pelo Sol formando uma careta em sua face e um vinco entre as sobrancelhas, a postura debochada e a pergunta mais debochada ainda eram suficientes para arrancar um pesaroso suspiro de Sehun. KyungSoo não precisava de muitas palavras para provocar desordem por onde quer que passasse. 

— Eu… aceito. Onde posso pegar, por obséquio? — respondeu sem muita paciência, mas não rejeitando qualquer coisa que pudesse melhorar seu cérebro querendo sair pelo ouvido. 

— Eu vou lá dentro buscar pra tu. Me dê só um minutinho. 

Em poucos minutos o padre já tinha retornado com uma xícara e um pires em mãos e não conseguiu segurar um riso debochado ao ver o médico tomar aquele chá horroroso de golada. A melhor parte, talvez, fosse as caretas que Sehun fazia e tentava disfarçar.

— Não colocaste açúcar, não é? 

— Nem uma colherinha — afirmou o padre, já sentado e a espera de que lhe fosse confidenciado os últimos acontecimentos. 

— Pois muito bem. Do que está rindo? 

— Eu? De nada, imagine, Doutô!

— Não precisa mentir, eu estou todo desleixado. 

— É que tu saiu com Kim JongIn ontem, penso que a noite foi boa. 

Na mesma hora, o médico engasgou violentamente com o chá que bebericava, mesmo detestando o gosto.

— Que tipo de fama ele tem por aqui? — Sehun perguntou assustado. 

— Só a de ser moço bom. Mas eu sei porque conheço desde muito tempo. 

— O senhor já… — perguntou, se movendo na cadeira, como se fosse um segredo de Estado.

— Oxe, eu sou padre, Doutô! Benza teus pensamentos. — respondeu KyungSoo afoito pelo mal entendido. 

— Desculpe! Desculpe! Não quis ser rude. 

— Tudo bem, é só que conheço JongIn há muito tempo para saber que ele não liga muito para o que as pessoas dizem e apenas segue seu coração, mesmo que se arrependa depois. 

— E o senhor não liga para isso? Eu digo, ele frequenta a igreja e as irmandades… 

— E isso por acaso é da minha conta, homem?

— Não? 

— Só ao ponto de fofocar, mas fora isso, ele sabe o que faz, Deus olha por ele e a única vida que eu tenho que cuidar é da minha. 

— Não sei se entendi onde tu queres chegar com isso, mas deixe-me perguntar: Hoje é dia de culto, não é? 

— Pois é, sim, a menos que tenha algum imprevisto, mas como ninguém gritou nada, creio eu que vá ter. Por que? Estás interessado se Kim JongIn vem? — o padre jogou verde, recebendo um revirar de olhos do mais novo. 

— Eu preciso ser menos óbvio, não é possível. 

— Relaxe, doutô! Eu já lhe disse que não tem problema querer ficar perto. Posso te acompanhar também para caso se sinta muito deslocado. 

E foi dessa forma que KyungSoo entrou na igreja naquela tarde, algumas horas mais tarde, junto com Sehun, para acompanhá-lo naquele primeiro contato com as irmandades. 

Como não tinha um traje específico como as pessoas dali, ele e o padre ficaram sentados mais ao fundo e puderam observar mais de perto uma cultura tão próxima mas tão distante de suas realidades. Tinha chegado quando estavam terminando de colocar um pequeno caixão numa lateral mais próxima do altar. Crianças sempre vinham primeiro, isso era regra básica. 

Mesmo com tecidos simples, todos ali vestiam batas coloridas e bordadas e adereços na cabeça ou nos cabelos feitos com fitas de cetim. Entoavam um canto bonito e era possível ouvir a harmonia das vozes em conjunto, dando ao momento triste para a família uma configuração totalmente diferente, em que podiam rir, desfrutar de um bom banquete e uma bebida que Sehun já sabia não ser vinho. 

Havia algumas mães de santo andando e cantando por ali e as vozes delas eram as mais fortes, como se estivessem liderando, elas vestiam branco, com um turbante em seus cabelos. Muitas delas dançavam e batiam seus pés descalços de forma ritmada. Era bonito de se ver e Sehun sorria junto com as pessoas dali. 

Não sabia quanto tempo costumava durar essas celebrações, nem como elas aconteciam, mas era um ambiente que havia despertado sua admiração. Ele sabia que voltaria mais vezes ali além do motivo principal, um moreno trajado em uma bata vermelha e azul por cima de suas vestes de algodão habituais. Naquele dia, JongIn vestia uma camisa cinza de mangas curtas e listras grandes brancas e uma calça também de algodão branca. Sehun, perdido em seus devaneios, diria que era uma ofensa chamá-lo somente de bonito. 

As pessoas eram receptivas, mesmo que Sehun claramente fosse estrangeiro e pareciam bem menos azedas que a parte branca da população que só frequentava as missas católicas; pelo menos em maior parte. De certo a presença de KyungSoo aliviasse um pouco o estranhamento, já que JongIn estava um pouco mais ocupado cuidando da organização das mesas. 

A cantoria foi encerrada e as pessoas começaram a se organizar em filas para que pudessem ouvir o que quer que fosse recitado nos próximos minutos. O silêncio começava a tomar conta até que uma mulher sem turbante apareceu. Ela já deveria ter seus cinquenta anos, tinha a pele retinta, vestia uma bata amarela que a fazia parecer muito imponente e isso era suficiente para que as pessoas prestassem atenção em si com mais facilidade.

— Meus irmãos. Muito boa noite, espero que estejam se sentindo como reis e rainhas, pois é exatamente o que todos são. Na nossa reunião de hoje temos um tema bem sério a ser tratado, embora estejamos nesse festejo todo. 

— A primeira coisa é sobre o imposto — disse outra mulher ao seu lado, com traços étnicos parecidos. — Já pagamos e continuamos a fazer tudo certinho, mas eu acho que estão é de pirraça e querem aumentar. 

Antes mesmo que ela pudesse terminar de falar, um burburinho se instalou na sala e era compreensível. Eles sabiam que KyungSoo que era o bonzinho da história e estava segurando as pontas para que a irmandade continuasse naquela igreja, sem que outra tomasse o lugar ou acabasse como um templo católico e somente isso. 

— Acho que devemos ficar tranquilos, irmãos e irmãs — JongIn tomou a frente, recebendo olhares curiosos. — Ninguém vai tirar a gente daqui enquanto nós pagarmos as contas. O governo sabe que precisa do nosso dinheiro e vocês tem parcerias com mais irmandades. Eles realmente vão ter que ser bem burros se quiserem comprar briga.

— Isso é verdade — respondeu a representante da liderança. — Mas além disso, temos outra questão também. 

— Esses cemitérios que estão sendo construídos. Isso aí não ‘tá certo, não, visse — novamente o caos se instalava assim como as opiniões divididas. — Eles estão tentando roubar nosso lugar, maldizer nossos mortos, acabar com nossas festas — exagerou um pouco para causar mais revolta, sabendo do poder que as palavras possuíam em uma população tão devota.

— Nós precisamos parar isso antes que o cemitério fique pronto — disse um homem sentado mais ao canto. 

— E precisamos mostrar ao prefeito que a voz do povo é a voz de Deus! — completou outro, eufórico. 

Sehun via todas aquelas pessoas motivadas por um ideal e não sabia se estava no rumo certo ao se calar diante das atrocidades que ouvia. KyungSoo sabia que o amigo não estava confortável naquele ponto da reunião, mas era melhor que esperassem seu término para evitar levantar suspeitas. Principalmente de um padre e de um estrangeiro. Sehun podia estar apaixonado, mas não era burro. Ele sabia que levantar a voz para aquelas mais de trinta pessoas era algo completamente impensado e ignorante, se não se tratasse exclusivamente daquilo que elas quisessem ouvir. 

Só percebeu que era noite quando saiu da igreja, acompanhado por Soo. Talvez fosse melhor somente voltar para casa. JongIn não parecia ser alguém que gostava de pessoas coladas em si, então, mesmo com vontade de lhe falar algumas coisas, o rumo que Sehun traçou àquela noite foi o de casa. Apenas matutando sobre os acontecimentos dentro da igreja. 

E era importante lembrar que o que não saía de sua cabeça era a ideia de que eles já estavam planejando algo contra o governo há algum tempo. Restava saber o que era, quando e se Kim JongIn estava no meio. 

  


~

O presidente da província estava sentado em seu gabinete, pensando nas questões que teria resolver com mais urgência quando resolveu olhar pela janela da sala a paisagem do lado de fora. Estava ouvindo um barulho há um tempo, mas não tinha dado muita importância porque estava ocupado. 

Quando viu o que acontecia do lado de fora o coração chegou a pular uma batida. Seus olhos arregalados mostravam o desespero iminente e se não se controlasse tinha certeza que poderia muito bem enfartar ali mesmo. Com o lencinho branco que sempre carregava no bolso do terno, enxugou a testa suada, passando a mão pelo bigode grosso e respirou fundo pela enésima vez desde que tinha notado aquilo. Então o protesto que estavam falando há mais de mês estava finalmente acontecendo.

Era gente demais do lado de fora da prefeitura. Não podia dizer que não sabia o que eles queriam ali na frente com aquela enorme quantidade de bandeiras, mas não tinha pensado na multidão movida por aquele simples ato. Estava começando a repensar contrato que havia assinado meses antes, repensar ter entregado o monopólio funerário para a empresa. Onde estava com a cabeça quando pensou que as irmandades das cidades não fariam nada? Por Deus, eram mais de cem. Se todas estivessem unidas era o suficiente para tirá-lo do cargo e lhe enforcar em praça pública em questão de pouco tempo. 

Respirou fundo e saiu quieto de sua sala, de modo que ninguém do lado de fora pudesse vê-lo, assim como quem estava dentro do prédio também não pudesse localizá-lo com facilidade. Precisava pensar. Enquanto isso, do lado de fora, o burburinho era ouvido com mais clareza, mais e mais pessoas começavam a chegar, os curiosos perguntavam, as pessoas de dentro dos bares olhavam. Aquilo estava tomando proporções incontroláveis e como o presidente não tinha dito nada, a polícia também não se mexia. 

A multidão se alocava exatamente na frente do palácio, mas não avançava, somente fazia as inúmeras vozes ganharem destaque. As bandeiras estavam em posição e o que pudessem segurar para fazer barulho estava ali, fossem revólveres, fossem pedaços de pau, fossem tijolos, pedaços de ferro. Os gritos de “Abaixo ao Campo Santo” ficavam cada vez mais ferozes e não havia o que ser feito. O presidente ao menos tentara aparecer pela janela, mas ele não sabia o motivo de ter dado a cara a tapa, já que estava plenamente ciente que seus discursos e suas ações políticas não batiam. 

Ele via a revolta nos olhos das pessoas ensandecidas pelo destino de seus mortos. Não havia muito mais o que pudesse fazer àquela altura do campeonato. O Campo Santo havia acabado de ser erguido, a empresa estava satisfeita por assumir o monopólio dos enterramentos, mas as irmandades não. 

E era justo essa população que, farta de esperar alguma atitude do velho presidente, virou as costas para o palácio, e simbolicamente para o governo, marchando em massa e ritmo constante para o lugar que passaram a abominar com mais intensidade naquela cidade em tão pouco tempo. Não existia nada que os fizesse parar e todas as autoridades presentes na cidade estavam cientes disso. 

Em pânico, o presidente viu as pessoas andando no rumo do Campo Santo e não sabia o que fazer. A polícia acompanhava atrás sem saber como agir igualmente, se avançava, se ficava somente observando, se pedia ajuda à Guarda Nacional. A verdade é que eles não sabiam nem o que os próprios manifestantes iam fazer e eles entoavam seus clamores de modo que toda a cidade pudesse escutar com clareza. Se armavam com o que achavam pela rua e seguiam seu caminho de forma incansável. 

O cemitério recém construído havia sido inaugurado no dia anterior e todas as lápides e mausoléus estavam até com cheiro de massa corrida molhada. Estava tudo limpo, a grama bem aparada, tudo pronto para que começassem os enterros e começassem a desocupar as igrejas, pelo menos, era a tese. 

Tese essa que a população estava disposta a fazer cair por terra naquele dia mesmo, sem nenhuma misericórdia, sem nenhuma conversa. O presidente não havia conversado com as irmandades quando assinou aquele contrato com a empresa e passou o monopólio dos enterramentos. 

A polícia já tinha perdido as contas de quantas pessoas estavam no meio daquilo tudo, eram milhares literalmente. Havia brancos, negros, pessoas bem vestidas, pessoas mal vestidas, crianças, jovens, alguns mais idosos, ricos, pobres. A cidade de Salvador parecia ter se concentrado naquela massa ambulante e as pessoas que acompanhavam das casas ou da rua levantavam seus punhos fechados em apoio ao que a multidão fazia. 

Quando finalmente chegaram ao seu destino, o que era um protesto pacífico já tinha perdido todas as suas estruturas e o que sobrava ao povo era a fúria daqueles que pensavam que queriam tomar seus mortos de si, que pensavam que estavam tirando seus direitos de serem abençoados com o paraíso ao serem enterrados como indigentes num lugar como aquele. Que fosse à merda toda aquela história de miasma, que o presidente mordesse a própria língua. 

“Morra o cemitério!” ouvia-se antes que o quebra-quebra começasse. Eram muitas pessoas para pouca terra, muita bagunça para pouco controle e os policiais, sem saber como intervir, tentaram acalmar a população da pior forma possível: partindo para cima. 

Nisso, os tijolos, paus, pedras e o que mais estivesse à mão se tornaram o principal instrumento contra os cacetetes e as carabinas que os oficiais portavam. JongIn, que estava na linha de frente já quebrando quantos túmulos visse pela frente, usava uma barra de ferro e estava furioso. Sentiu seu braço ser agarrado por um policial e quando viu, os dois estavam no chão em uma luta corporal violenta, com o vendedor por cima e o policial por baixo. 

Não demorou para que o apagasse e fosse para cima de outros. O problema é que em sua luta com os fardados, as pessoas em volta não estavam exatamente lutando contra a polícia também, e, sim, contra eles mesmos, já que não se sabia o que aquele protesto todo tinha virado. As lápides e esculturas estavam caindo pedra sob pedra e, ao mesmo tempo, as pessoas estavam sendo atingidas, dentro de uma confusão de gritos e fumaça, socos e chutes, sangue e suor. Muitos já estavam caídos, mas alguns vândalos sempre estavam dispostos a forçar um pouco mais. 

Grande parte da massa ainda ficou no cemitério destruindo que lhe aparecia nas vistas, enquanto uma outra parte seguiu para a praça Tomé de Souza, completamente enlouquecidos pela força que a tomada do poder representava. A destruição daquele cemitério representava que suas crenças permaneceriam e o que importava não era o governo, mas o coração do povo. 

Não havia o que ser feito. Ficaram até o fim da tarde em fúria quando, já exaustos, o movimento foi se dissipando pela cidade. Os policiais nunca tiveram a menor chance.

KyungSoo sabia que não deveria, mas não aguentava mais ficar sem notícias. Nem ele, nem Sehun tinham recebido notícias de JongIn o dia todo e depois da reunião que participaram semanas atrás, juntamente aos inúmeros gritos que ouviram ao longo do dia e as pessoas percorrendo as ruas da cidade daquela forma, não precisava ser muito inteligente para saber onde o Kim estava metido. Era óbvio que ele participaria do protesto, mas era quase noite, já era para ele ter voltado ou pelo menos mandado um recado. 

Pensando nisso, o padre fechou a igreja e deixou a porta lateral aberta caso Sehun quisesse sair de lá, mas o moreno preferiu ficar para caso o vendedor aparecesse. A preocupação podia ser vista de longe em seus rostos e Sehun palpitava que o Kim estava provavelmente no epicentro de toda aquela loucura. Despediu-se de KyungSoo um tanto apreensivo, mas preferia pensar que o amigo estava bem e que voltaria aos risos com o Do depois de um certo tempo. Deixou o próprio corpo relaxar no banco da igreja e a cabeça pendeu para trás no exato momento em que respirou fundo e fechou os olhos. A igreja vazia lhe dava uma calma inigualável. Só lhe restava esperar. 

KyungSoo não tinha costume de correr, então só dava seus curtos passinhos apressados pela rua de pedra, segurando a saia da batina pesada com as mãos e rezando para não levar um tombo naquela correria toda. Estava suado, meio tonto, mas não podia parar. Respirava ofegante do melhor jeito que conseguia, mas não parava. Algo lhe dizia que as coisas não estavam certas e precisava chegar ao campo enquanto ainda tivesse luz. Depois que escurecesse seria uma loucura completa andar por aquelas bandas, além de perigoso, havia o risco de ficar perdido e no escuro. 

Nem viu quanto tempo demorou para alcançar o cemitério. O Sol batia em seus últimos raios, mas foi o suficiente para fazer o padre arregalar os olhos. Estava grande parte destruído, havia pessoas de tudo quanto era forma, voltando para casa andando ou carregadas, pessoas sentadas tentando dar um jeito em seus ferimentos e pessoas deitadas no chão por todos os lados. Ao menos pensou quando começou a gritar pelo nome de JongIn, mas sabia que não seria eficaz. Corria por entre as pessoas, torcendo para não ter passado por quem estava procurando. 

A vertigem que lhe acometeu quando viu o amigo estirado e desfalecido em uma lápide não estava escrita. JongIn tinha a roupa manchada de sangue e um ferimento feio na testa. Kyung correu até o vendedor e o sentou o mais rápido que pôde, usando de alguma iluminação divina para pegar o pequeno cantil que sempre levava consigo cheio de água e jogar o conteúdo no rosto desacordado e um pouco pela boca seca e cheia de poeira. JongIn estava inteiro sujo e o padre rezava para que não estivesse morto. 

Colocou a cabeça sobre o peito do moreno e ficou aliviado ao ouvir seu coração batendo, mas aquilo não era suficiente, ele ainda não estava acordado. Deu pequenas batidinhas em seu rosto e continuou a jogar água até que o Kim acordasse, meio grogue. 

— JongIn! Acorde! Por Deus, acorde! — dizia o padre, completamente afoito. — Por favor, por tudo o que é mais sagrado, precisamos sair daqui rápido.

— Kyung? — perguntou o maior, ainda tonto e sem entender tudo. — Tu precisa sair daqui, é perigoso.

— Não me diga o óbvio! Nós dois precisamos. Está escurecendo e Sehun está esperando por nós. Consegue se levantar? 

— Não sei. Minha perna está doendo muito. 

— Vamos, vamos, eu te ajudo. 

Com muita dificuldade, embora estivesse com pressa, KyungSoo passou o braço do amigo por seus ombros e devagar conseguiu erguê-lo. Não sabia por quanto tempo aguentaria carregá-lo, mas esperava que pelo menos a entrada da cidade conseguisse atingir. Saiu tropeçando em tudo o que via pela frente, fosse pedras ou pessoas, JongIn era maior e mais pesado e o mais baixo não estava em sua melhor forma, mas, pelo menos, ele andava um pouco, embora estivesse mancando. 

O alívio de ambos foi atingir o início do centro da cidade. Dali para frente era mais fácil acertar o caminho e mesmo exaurido KyungSoo sabia que sua única missão ali era levar JongIn a salvo para a igreja, onde Sehun estava e o Oh era médico, o que já diminuía seu trabalho pela metade. 

O mais novo dos três deu um pulo no banco quando ouviu a porta lateral da igreja se abrir. Por ela, viu KyungSoo entrar com JongIn apoiado em si, num estado não muito bom e não esperou que se aproximassem para correr ao encontro dos dois. Ele havia pedido tanto para que o amigo não fosse no que quer que estivesse sendo organizado. Por que JongIn era tão teimoso? Havia falado, pedido, quase implorado, mas o moreno foi da mesma forma e agora ali estava, quase desfalecido, sem conseguir se erguer em seu próprio corpo. 

Na mesma hora em que o português assumiu o lugar do Do, foi o momento em que ele caiu quase desfalecido em uma cadeira ali perto. A respiração ofegante, a roupa suja, a face contorcida em dor demonstravam que ele também não estava bem. E foi pensando nisso que Sehun pegou a chave da igreja e saiu de lá com JongIn em seus ombros. Não estava acostumado a fazer esforço, mas se Kyung tinha aguentado era porque o médico também dava conta. 

Correu as poucas quadras até sua pensão e levou JongIn até seu quarto, o deixando repousar em sua cama, com um pano úmido em sua testa. Estava iniciando um estado febril e aquilo preocupava Sehun mais do que deveria. Não tinha ideia do que tinha acontecido, só que precisava cuidar dele. Abriu as roupas ensanguentadas e o cobriu com um um lençol fino, deixando as janelas abertas para que pudesse respirar melhor. 

Com pressa, voltou correndo para a igreja, onde viu KyungSoo um pouco melhor do que quando havia o deixado ali. Mesmo assim, o pegou pelos ombros da mesma forma que havia feito com JongIn, trancou a igreja e saiu em disparada para seu pequeno apartamento mais uma vez. Ele nunca deixaria KyungSoo sozinho naquelas condições e já que tinha que cuidar de um, não era um problema cuidar de outro. 

Fez o mesmo percurso até estar subindo as escadas com o padre nos braços, abrindo a porta afoito e o colocando em sua cama ao lado de JongIn. Retirou a batina pesada, dando ao padre mais abertura para respirar e só aquilo já havia feito uma diferença absurda. Tomou um pouco de água e finalmente pôde sentar na beira da cama para checar a temperatura dos dois. 

Kyung estava consciente, apenas muito cansado pelo esforço e não rejeitou o copo de água que lhe foi oferecido, tomando mais alguns, enquanto o médico aferia a pressão do outro homem ali deitado. 

— O que aconteceu? — arriscou a pergunta num tom baixo, indo fechar as janelas um pouco para evitar olhares curiosos e pessoas bisbilhotando, mesmo que estivesse em um andar mais alto. 

— Eu… o encontrei desfalecido no chão. Acho que teve briga, e ele parece ter levado a pior. O que me deixa cabreiro é que ninguém se dignou a ajudar, logo JongIn que nunca fez um mal a ninguém e sempre ajudou todo mundo que pôde. 

— Acho que devemos nos preocupar com vocês por agora. Como se sente? 

— Estou melhor, doutô. Obrigado. 

— Durma aqui esta noite. Está ficando tarde e voltar para a igreja depois de hoje pode ser perigoso, não quero que aconteça nada com tu, padre. És meu melhor amigo nessa cidade.

Vendo a preocupação arder nos olhos de Sehun, o moreno apenas aquiesceu com a cabeça, enquanto voltava a recostar-se na cabeceira da cama. Sabia que JongIn só acordaria no dia seguinte e isso foi suficiente para que começassem a cuidar de seus ferimentos. Ir a um hospital só garantia uma fila de espera enorme, tendo em vista a quantidade de pessoas que KyungSoo viu no Campo Santo e ele não queria que o amigo morresse à míngua como muitos dali morrerriam, ainda que seus casos não fossem tão graves. 

Quando viu, já era alta madrugada, mas ele e Sehun já haviam se limpado e agora limpavam JongIn. Parecia outra pessoa do tanto de sangue seco, suor e pó que tiraram sua pele. Os lábios carnudos marrons estavam meio esbranquiçados, e vez ou outra ele se mexia com frio, ainda meio inconsciente, mas era suficiente para que o médico limpasse suas feridas e costurasse a testa cortada de forma improvisada, à luz de velas, rezando para que não desse nada errado.

Demorou um pouco pela péssima iluminação e o cansaço, mas quando Sehun deitou a cabeça no travesseiro no colchão improvisado que tinha montado no chão do quarto estava contente que os sinais vitais de JongIn estavam normais. Sua febre ainda não tinha abaixado, mas os constantes goles de água que o português e o padre revezavam em dar parecia estar fazendo efeito. Não conseguia não fechar os olhos de tão cansado e esperava que quando os abrisse novamente mais tarde, as coisas tivessem se normalizado um pouco mais. 

Sehun voltou a abrir os olhos quando viu que o dia clareava. KyungSoo estava sentado na cama, colocando sua batina, a barra molhada sugeria que o padre havia dado uma limpada na roupa antes. Parecia completamente em outro mundo, ainda meio fora da realidade e JongIn, ao seu lado, ainda dormia. Pelo menos, era o que o médico esperava. Ele rezava internamente com todas as suas forças para que não fosse um estado de coma. 

Aliás, no calor do momento, não tinha pensado direito e só queria dar um jeito de fazer o rapaz melhorar. Hospital não era nem uma opção porque sabia que se JongIn estava daquele jeito, o hospital estaria lotado. Mas agora pensando com calma, parecia boa ideia levá-lo até lá, nem que fosse de carroça. Ainda estava um pouco perdido sobre como proceder, mas resolveu checar as coisas antes de tudo. 

Trocou o pano molhado em sua testa, mais calmo ao ver que a febre tinha diminuído, trocou também os curativos e finalmente foi buscar algo para comer. Kyung ficou com JongIn mais uma vez. Sentia seu corpo inteiro doer, mas estava consideravelmente melhor que no dia anterior. 

As pessoas deveriam estar estranhando a igreja fechada àquela hora da manhã, mas se fosse muito honesto, não era o que realmente importava no momento. Lavou as roupas do Kim e deixou-as ao Sol na janela para que secassem, o vendedor estava com uma samba-canção e coberto por uma manta grossa, então não seria um problema por enquanto a ausência de vestimentas. 

O português voltou rápido com pão e leite. Havia alguns ovos na bancada e KyungSoo os cozinhou para que pudessem ter uma refeição mais completa. Sabiam que o dia seria pesado mais uma vez, mas esperavam que JongIn melhorasse daquele estado. Mais tarde apareceria no hospital para pegar mais material, mas durante toda a manhã não conseguiu tirar os olhos daquele desfalecido em sua cama. 

— Sehun… — KyungSoo chamou baixinho, vendo a concentração do médico no amigo desacordado. — Eu preciso voltar para a igreja… Já devem ter dado minha falta — o moreno continuou hesitante, talvez um pouco desanimado. 

— Por favor, vá. Não se preocupe conosco. Mas hoje eu não farei atendimentos na igreja, peço que avise a quem aparecer por lá. 

— Tudo bem. Se quiser posso trazer almoço pra tu e pro JongIn. 

— Se quiseres trazer, eu não me importo, mas não se incomode. Não sei quando ele vai acordar e não quero que seja porque fiquei forçando. 

— Pois muito bem. Então eu já vou. Por favor, cuide de tu também. Se caem os dois doentes, não há santo que faça milagre. 

— Até mais tarde — Despediu-se o médico.

— Até, doutô. 

Se dissessem que KyungSoo estava contente por ter saído da casa de Sehun, seria uma mentira. O padre passou o caminho angustiado, com sentimento de culpa por tê-los deixado sozinhos quando JongIn estava daquele jeito. O problema é que tinha obrigações a serem cumpridas também e só confirmou isso quando viu uma pequena quantidade de pessoas na porta da igreja esperando que fosse aberta. 

Cumprimentou e deu benção à todos que estavam ali e deixou um pequeno cartaz na porta sobre a prestação de serviços médicos, dizendo que Sehun não estava se sentindo muito bem para fazer consultas. E a última coisa que os pacientes precisavam era um médico doente, não é mesmo? Fez duas missas com o coração apertado e na hora do almoço deixou tudo com um diácono amigo, preparando uma refeição rápida para que pudesse levar ao médico e ao amigo.

Era loucura sair no sol do meio-dia, principalmente por causa da aventura no dia anterior, mas era necessário e foi pensando nisso que subiu as escadas da pensão correndo até bater na porta de Oh Sehun. Quando entrou, percebeu que o moreno havia trocado de roupas e estava com uma aparência menos cansada do que mais cedo. JongIn também estava com mais viço no rosto e as bochechas naturalmente queimadas de sol estavam rubras, o que significava que estava melhorando. 

Sua coberta já havia sido trocada por um lençol mais fino e ele se mexia na cama em seu sono profundo, mas em hipótese alguma seria acordado de forma brusca ou de qualquer outra que não fosse seu próprio despertar. Sentados em banquinhos perto da cama, Sehun e KyungSoo almoçaram o gostoso franguinho feito pelo mais velho e mesmo com aquela simples refeição parecia que estavam em um banquete. 

KyungSoo só voltou na igreja aquele dia para pegar algumas roupas e avisar que não abriria pelo resto do dia. Que fossem compreensivos, apenas tinha dito que um parente não estava bem e que foi chamado para fazer extremunção de última hora. Como seu semblante não estava dos mais felizes, não foi muito difícil que acreditassem em sua história. 

Já era mais um fim de tarde quando mais uma vez naquele dia subia as escadas da pensão, daquele jeito não precisaria fazer exercícios físicos por um bom tempo e perderia a barriguinha fofa de quem gostava de comer goiabada depois do almoço. Havia ido ao mercado com o dinheiro que o médico havia lhe dado, e estavam revezando turnos para dar água para JongIn e resolver pendências. Sehun também aproveitou para ir ao hospital como estava querendo e com a carteira, o diploma e o aval da prefeitura não existia quem pudesse impedi-lo de pegar o que queria, que, na verdade, nem era muita coisa.

Voltou para casa segurando uma sacola de pano com gaze, antibióticos, xaropes, alguns remédios anti-inflamatórios e para diminuir a dor, comprou um conhaque também porque era necessário se garantir caso houvesse alguma necessidade cirúrgica. Além de que não hesitou em pegar algumas ferramentas para isso. Talvez precisasse reler alguns de seus livros sobre cirurgia, já fazia um bom tempo que não pegava em um bisturi e todo cuidado era pouco diante da situação em que se encontrava. 

Não era nem oito da noite quando estavam de portas e janelas fechadas, com as vestes de dormir e mais uma vez cederam ao sono naquela noite quente e sem a presença intensa de JongIn. A parte boa é que ele estava aceitando água ainda que desfalecido, já estava sem febre e o sangue de seus ferimentos já estava seco por completo. Só restava esperar que seu encanto fosse embora para que finalmente acordasse de seu sono não eterno e foi pensando nisso que tanto Soo quanto Sehun adormeceram mais uma vez naquela noite quente de primavera. 

Ainda havia partes de seu rosto que estavam muito arroxeadas, provavelmente tinha tomado alguns socos, e felizmente estavam tomando um tom de hematoma, o que significava que também estavam cicatrizando bem. KyungSoo tinha algumas veias arrebentadas nas pernas, pelo esforço e Sehun só percebeu quando o padre trocou de roupa. Provavelmente ele nunca diria, se não fosse os olhos atentos do português. Acabou obrigando-o a dormir com panos gelados nas pernas e com elas erguidas para que a circulação se acalmasse. 

  


Naquele terceiro dia, Sehun conseguiu descansar melhor e com isso, acordou menos agitado para cuidar dos dois amigos. As pernas de KyungSoo estavam visivelmente melhores, embora o médico ainda o tivesse pedido para manter as compressas geladas. O semblante de JongIn estava menos sisudo, e disso os dois acordados deduziram que ele sentia menos dores. 

A rotina que se seguiu foi a mesma do dia anterior, em que revezavam turnos para dar ao vendedor água e as trocas de curativos. Sua pele já havia voltado à coloração habitual e o viço em suas bochechas podia ser visto de longe, a questão é que ele não abria os olhos e isso era o que mais preocupava Sehun. 

O médico estava realmente se perguntando o que aconteceria se o amigo entrasse em um coma profundo ou se viesse a falecer, de fato. Percebendo isso, KyungSoo também se viu aflito. Conhecia JongIn desde que eram dois catarrentos e subiam pelos muros das casas para pegar jabuticaba; mesmo que tivessem se distanciado na vida adulta, ainda era algo triste demais para ser pensado e era por isso que o padre estava confiante que o Kim conseguiria melhorar. Talvez estivesse mais preocupado com Sehun. 

O português tinha uma profissão difícil, e o Do estava mais alerta disso que o próprio doutor, imaginava que ele deveria ter visto mais mortes na vida do o próprio KyungSoo como padre. Eram duas profissões sofridas porque representavam a entrega de um indivíduo em prol da vida de outras pessoas, mesmo que não conhecessem ou ou suas presenças nas vidas dos dois fossem passageiras. 

Entretanto aquele caso era completamente diferente. Era um dos melhores amigos de KyungSoo de longa data e no outro extremo um melhor amigo recente. KyungSoo sabia que se algo acontecesse, Sehun também ficaria bem mal, especialmente por enxergar em JongIn e nele uma família em um país bastante distante do seu. 

A parte boa é que ele conhecia JongIn como uma aroeira, ele era osso duro de roer e não baixava a guarda fácil, tanto é que naquele campo inteiro de pessoas caídas, provavelmente era um dos poucos que tinha conseguido voltar para casa inteiro e se dependesse de Sehun e de si, ele seria muito bem cuidado por todo o tempo que permanecesse ali inerte. 

Na manhã seguinte, além de avisar aos demais colegas que manteria a igreja fechada mais uma vez, também visitou JongDae, que estava aflito com a ausência do Kim mais novo. Estava abrindo a loja e fazendo as vendas, mas era inegável sua preocupação e ver KyungSoo vindo apressado no fim da rua era um alívio. 

Logo pegou duas cadeiras perto do balcão porque imaginava que a conversa não seria das mais curtas.

— O que houve, padre? O que faz por aqui a essa hora? — questionou o Kim mais velho.

— Eu queria falar com tu, é sobre JongIn…

— Oh! Tu tens notícias do menino? Ele não aparece por aqui já faz uns dias, eu ando preocupado. 

— A parte boa é que ele está comigo e com um médico, Doutô Sehun, e a parte ruim é que ele estava no meio daqueles protestos de uns dias atrás. Eu achei ele caído lá no meio e trouxe para casa.

— Mas ele está bem? — perguntou o outro aflito.

— Ele… ainda não acordou — respondeu hesitante. — Mas tem melhorado desde o dia em que o trouxe do Campo Santo para cá. 

— Então era isso… — JongDae comentou com um certo pesar, que não passou despercebido pelo Do. — Ele ainda não desistiu dessa história toda. Será que não percebeu que é conversinha da irmandade para continuar ganhando pão com as igrejas? 

— Para ser honesto, eu não sei, Seu Kim. Realmente, eu não sei, mas eu sei que Sehun percebeu. De qualquer forma, ele é um homem estudado, veio de longe, ele com certeza é mais esperto que JongIn nesse aspecto. E não acho que as razões de JongIn para ir à uma manifestação como aquela sejam rasas. Quer dizer, eu entendo a devoção dessas pessoas e o medo delas de padecer no inferno — fez um sinal da cruz e o gesto foi repetido por JongDae —, mas nunca que ia me passar pela cabeça que tivessem coragem de peitar doutor Francisco como fizeram. 

— Veio muita gente por aqui esses dias pedir unguento e erva medicinal para dor. Confesso que não fiquei surpreso, mas JongIn ter se envolvido nisso tudo foi um choque. Ele é praticamente meu irmão mais novo! Isso é muito injusto, padre. 

— A vida não é justa, JongDae, principalmente pra gente que é pobre e não tem onde cair morto. 

— Tem a igreja — o mais velho comentou, se divertindo. — Só tenho a impressão que nem mais lá temos. 

— Vamos esperar para ver o que o presidente faz — propôs Kyung. — Bom… eu preciso voltar. Só vim para te deixar a par das notícias e para saber que JongIn está em boas mãos. Qualquer boa nova eu venho avisá-lo. 

— Tudo Bem. Boa sorte. 

— Fique com Deus, JongDae. 

— Amém, seu padre. Vá com ele e vá pela sombra. 

KyungSoo se despediu e voltou caminhando um pouco mais tranquilo ao apartamento. Aquela conversa tinha servido para lhe acalmar de certa forma. Fazia dois dias que não dormia direito e sentia as dores consumirem seu corpo. Na última noite que tinha dormido sem interferência por causa do colchão no chão e por ter visto JongIn um pouco melhor e por mais que sentisse os danos em sua própria estrutura, ele continuaria com aquela rotina por quanto mais tempo fosse necessário. Não era qualquer amigo que estava naquela situação. Era seu melhor amigo. 

Nem prestou atenção quando subiu as escadas mais uma vez, abriu a porta com a chave dada por Sehun e quase sentiu seus olhos saltarem das órbitas quando viu JongIn sentado na cama, recebendo água e comida de Sehun. Ele ainda estava meio bambo, sem conseguir se firmar muito bem, mas o que aquilo representava tendo em vista que além de acordado, o Kim estava sentado e se alimentando. 

— JongIn! — exclamou sem se conter. — Como? Quando? — Acabou se atrapalhando nas perguntas pela euforia que mal cabia em seu pequeno corpo. 

Fechou a porta e foi se sentar ao lado do moreno o mais rápido que conseguiu, tão preocupado quanto antes, mas um tanto aliviado. Sehun, parado na divisa da porta do quarto com o banheiro, observava de longe, mas com um semblante visivelmente menos culpado, menos pesado. Era todo o peso de suas decisões se esvaindo ao ver que, aparentemente, tinha feito as coisas de forma acertada. 

— Se acalme, homem, tô vivo. Talvez um pouco derrubado, mas tô vivo e é isso que importa, não é? 

— Ele acordou faz pouco tempo — Sehun pontuou. — Chequei os sinais vitais bem rápido, depois podemos ver isso com mais calma, mas ele pediu água e comida antes de qualquer coisa. 

— Eu tô doido para tomar um bom banho e dormir. Parece que tem uma pedra amarrada nas minhas costas e eu tô bem machucado. Dei muito trabalho? 

— Nada que eu não esteja acostumado — respondeu Sehun, com um sorrisinho matreiro. 

— E você ainda pergunta? Tome tendença, rapaz. Quase matou eu e o doutô de susto. Onde tu tava com a cabeça quando resolveu se meter no meio do protesto? Ficou doido, foi? — o padre ralhava.

— Pra quem acabou de acordar, é melhor tu preparar teu ouvido porque este padre não vai lhe deixar em paz tão cedo. 

— Pois é o que estou vendo! — brincou, dando seu famoso sorriso de criança.

— E vocês dois ainda debocham de mim! 

— Calma, Soo. Eu, na verdade, só tenho a agradecer vocês dois. Sehun me contou que foi tu que me carregou até a igreja. Quem vê esse seu corpinho de tripa não dá dois cruzados que tu carrega um homem com meu tamanho. 

— Valha-me Deus e dê-me paciência! E tu queria que eu te deixasse caído semi-morto lá? 

— Longe disso. Tenho uma dívida eterna com tu e com esse doutô sisudo aí, que tá caladão, mas não esconde o sorriso. 

— Cuidou de tu esse tempo todo, precisava ver! — comentou KyungSoo. — Mas já que tu acordou e parece que está bem, eu acho que vou voltar para a igreja. Vocês dois também tem bastante papo para colocar em dia, não é? 

— Muito obrigado por tudo, padre. Mais tarde eu passo lá e assim que possível, eu volto com os atendimentos — foi a vez de Sehun agradecer.

— Não se preocupe, tu já está com um paciente que vale por dez. Agora estou indo e juro que vou repousar como tu me recomendou. Pelo menos, hoje. É muita emoção para um dia só. 

KyungSoo saiu pela porta deixando sorrisos, mas assim que ela foi fechada um clima estranho se instalou no quarto. Os dois rapazes lá dentro, evidentemente, ainda não tinham conversado como deveriam e JongIn sabia que devia boas explicações para Sehun sobre o acontecido. Só estava esperando para ver se o médico daria algum passo na frente. 

— Como se sente? — perguntou Sehun baixinho, finalmente, se aproximando do Kim. 

— Estou bem melhor e com o estômago cheio. Isso já é o bastante por enquanto. 

— Sente dor? 

— Só onde está costurado, mas em nenhum outro lugar. 

— Eu posso checar se está tudo bem? 

Com um aceno mudo, JongIn autorizou a aproximação. Sabia que ficaria tudo estranho naquele primeiro momento, eram coisas demais a serem ditas e por isso resolveu organizá-las em sua mente primeiro. Sentiu o estetoscópio de Sehun em seu peito nu, percorrendo o tórax em busca dos batimentos cardíacos. Além disso, ele aferiu sua pressão em silêncio sem pressa. O moreno sabia que aquela delicadeza toda não era por ser um paciente. Sehun lhe olhava de um jeito diferente e estava certo em querer colocar todos aqueles sentimentos em pratos limpos. 

Checou as pupilas, os reflexos, olhou a língua, os dentes, os braços, as pernas, o rosto, tudo o que podia e chegou à conclusão que o amigo estava bem. Só precisava descansar, mesmo tendo dormido dois dias seguidos. 

— Onde prefere ficar? — perguntou Sehun. — Em casa ou aqui mesmo? Pelo menos enquanto tu se recupera. 

— Fico onde tu puder cuidar de mim — respondeu o outro, matreiro, vendo que Sehun estava um tanto sério demais. Precisava quebrar aquela barreira. 

— Vou cuidar onde tu tiver, não preocupe. 

— Mas eu tô vendo na sua cara que tu não tá muito contente, doutô. 

— Impressão sua — deu um sorriso torto. — Estou contente que tenha acordado. Você não sabe o tanto. 

Havia mais coisas a serem ditas ali do que Sehun deixou que fosse percebido. A questão é que talvez não estivesse na hora de ter aquela conversa e o médico sabia esperar. Se JongIn quisesse lhe falar algo, que falasse, mas preferia que esperasse seu corpo se recuperar. O português era plenamente ciente que a maioria das coisas que afetava o corpo também tinha poder de afetar a mente. 

A verdade é que estava bastante envolvido com JongIn e seria bem ruim se ele não quisesse continuar com aquilo, mas também tinha o fator que muitas coisas tinham acontecido em um intervalo de tempo muito curto. Não havia como definir as coisas quando o próprio JongIn tinha que resolver a própria vida.

Aquela história toda também estava fazendo Sehun pensar um pouco fora de sua zona de conforto. Até onde alguém iria por uma causa? Aquelas pessoas realmente tinham destruído um cemitério e peitado a autoridade máxima da província apenas porque queriam que seus mortos não ficassem longe da igreja? Em silêncio, a mente do português dava voltas e mais voltas questionando seus próprios valores morais. Ele nunca tinha visto algo parecido acontecer em Portugal, nem em qualquer outro lugar que já havia passado. 

Ele já havia visto muitas disputas entre o povo e governo, já havia visto muita gente indignada com seu próprio cotidiano, mas nunca pensou que veria uma manifestação porque construíram um cemitério. Já estava há muito tempo longe de Portugal, então não sabia muito sobre como estavam as coisas por lá, se havia tido mais alguma notícia do Império, mas tinha certeza que por lá as coisas não estavam como no Brasil. Tinha ouvido na rua que outras cidades estavam se inspirando na revolta de Salvador para tentar conter os avanços das iniciativas privadas. 

Não sabia se a informação procedia, mas pela força das irmandades não duvidava que fosse verdade. Estava com medo de perguntar ao Kim sentado em sua cama porque não sabia como ele reagiria. Ele poderia muito bem estar ganhando algo com aquelas irmandades, ou apenas ter ido e passado por tudo como um devoto. Era confuso, principalmente porque Sehun se lembrava de KyungSoo, já que o padre deveria um dos maiores interessados em manter os enterros dentro das igrejas. Mas o Do já havia lhe dito que não era algo que gostava, mesmo que não fosse contra. Era o Estado e pessoas que frequentavam sua igreja acima de si, e ele não podia perder aquele emprego. 

Então se nem KyungSoo, que era padre, queria que as almas continuassem ali e achava a igreja um lugar não apropriado, por que JongIn teria interesse nisso? Ele tinha a loja, ele ganhava dinheiro, era um homem bem de vida, solteiro, morava sozinho, não precisava dividir contas. Algumas coisas não faziam sentido. 

— Você parece desconfiado — comentou o Kim. 

— Só estou pensativo. E você ainda não me respondeu. Se quiser ficar aqui, eu não me importo.

— Eu estou melhor, não se preocupe. Só mais uma semana cuidando disso direitinho, eu estou novo. 

— Só não se meta em mais uma manifestação, por favor. Tu deu muita sorte de KyungSoo ter te achado. 

— Eu sei — o Kim respondeu, desviando os olhos para baixo. — Ele sabe que minha dívida com ele é de vida. E eu nunca vou ser capaz de pagar tudo antes de morrer. 

— Ele não fez isso pensando em receber algo em troca, JongIn. Ele fez isso porque é seu amigo e não porque queria se aproveitar. 

O médico soltou um suspiro frustrado. Daquela forma, ele ignoraria suas promessas internas e perguntaria o que o outro estava fazendo, ou melhor, tinha feito. Geralmente, era contido e não gostava de se intrometer na vida dos outros, mas JongIn não era um desconhecido e muito menos uma pessoa que não era de seu interesse, muito pelo contrário. 

— Quanto é que tu está ganhando nisso tudo? — O português não conseguiu ficar calado, colocando as mãos no bolso para disfarçar o nervosismo. 

JongIn não respondeu de cara, se sentando mais uma vez na cama e perdendo o semblante risonho que sempre carregava consigo. Além de que não conseguia olhar nos olhos do português. Não pensou que o outro seria tão direto ou que fosse perceber com tanta facilidade. 

— É muito óbvio? — perguntou, mas não foi respondido. — Dez moedas de ouro por enterro. 

— Isso é muito dinheiro. E tu não ganha mal na loja, gajo. 

— Não ganho, mas queria mais. A vendinha me sustenta, mas ela não me traz a satisfação que esse ouro traz. 

— Não era tu que deveria estar se preocupando com ouro. 

— Mesmo porque teu povo já pegou tudo o que podia, não é, Sehun? 

— Eu não represento cada pessoa do meu país, JongIn. Nem vim para essas terras por isso, tu é um dos que mais sabes disso. E não seja mesquinho de jogar a conversa para o meu lado. Eu não posso te julgar por ter feito essa loucura, só não consigo acreditar que foi tudo por dinheiro. 

— Não somente — o moreno respondeu. — Mas foi uma parte bastante importante. Eu ainda sou um devoto fervoroso, nunca deixei de ser. Só existiam outras coisas no meio do caminho. 

— Tu podia ter me dito. 

— E aí tu não me deixava nem pisar lá. 

— Não posso te privar de nada, mas eu seria ainda mais contra se soubesse que tu se meteu numa merda dessa só por dinheiro. Eu sei, JongIn, que as pessoas não são boas. Elas agem de acordo com o que beneficia mais, eu só podia ter sabido sobre você um pouco antes. Acho que é melhor tu não pousar aqui. Eu vou até tua casa ver como estás daqui em diante. 

— Tudo bem. Tu não tem mais nada pra me dizer, doutô? — O moreno questionou. 

— E o que tu queres que eu diga? — respondeu, um tanto áspero. — Que está tudo bem? Pois não é o que vou dizer. Podíamos ter evitado esse susto todo. 

— Eu acho que tu não entendeu o que eu quis dizer, mas eu entendo. Não é o momento. Me deixe só terminar de me arrumar. Eu já vou. 

JongIn não demorou muito para se arrumar e sair porta afora. Nenhum dos dois voltou a trocar palavras além de um singelo adeus. Se Sehun não fosse tão bondoso, ele não visitaria o Kim no dia seguinte, nem se sentiria um pouco arrependido por tê-lo deixado ir para casa logo depois de ter acordado de um trauma grande. De qualquer forma, só deixou porque ele parecia bem demais e não estava com demais sequelas além dos machucados recentes. 

A única coisa que o médico fez depois da saída do mais velho foi trancar a porta e se sentar na cama, ainda mais frustrado do que estava antes. Não queria discutir com JongIn, principalmente por ele não estar em sua melhor forma, mas era como se ele provocasse. Não conseguia ficar quieto, não conseguia não deixar escapar pela boca o que seus pensamentos diziam. 

Passou o resto do dia ali, tentando focar em outras coisas além da discussão. Aproveitou para checar o material do dia seguinte, já que havia se abastecido no hospital e era necessário que continuasse a atender no dia seguinte. Já tinha parado tempo demais e imaginava que as pessoas deveriam lhe procurar depois do manifesto. O hospital não daria conta da quantidade de feridos. Não que Sehun sozinho desse, mas era mais uma mão de obra para tentar auxiliar. 

Pela primeira vez, em três dias, conseguiu dormir bem e como uma pedra. Sua cama nunca pareceu tão confortável. O problema era que ela tinha o cheiro de JongIn impregnado em meio aos travesseiros e lençóis e talvez isso fosse a pior lembrança que pudesse ter sobrado. Sehun não negava que estava apaixonado naquele cheiro e que sentiria falta, mas entre não saber lidar com mentiras e continuar brigando e se acalmar e tentar ver o que fazer de cabeça fria depois, a segunda opção parecia a mais atraente para o reservado médico.

Era óbvio que estava apaixonado e todas as pessoas de seu ciclo social, o que se resumia a JongIn e KyungSoo, sabiam disso. Talvez o moreno fosse se fazer de sonso mais uma vez, ou estivesse apenas interessado em um caso passageiro, mas não era o que importava agora. O português estava crente que o que tinham feito era um erro. Se envolver com pacientes não era exatamente a coisa mais ética que podia fazer, mas foi uma coisa que não conseguiu evitar e ele sabia que ia acontecer quando aceitou dar uma volta com o vendedor de ervas. Lhe restava agora resolver o que fazer com seus sentimentos porque se dependesse de JongIn e do chamariz de confusão que o Kim era, ele poderia desistir da carreira de médico e ir se tornar padre junto com KyungSoo.

No dia seguinte, mais uma vez, Sehun apareceu na igreja para alegria do Do. Estava usando chapéu para disfarçar as olheiras profundas que nem uma ótima noite de sono havia resolvido. E o padre havia percebido. Claro que perceberia seu melhor amigo sofrendo por alguém que não merecia. 

— Você sabia? — Sehun perguntou de uma vez, quando teve um pequeno intervalo. 

— Do que? — perguntou curioso, parando de mexer a comida para observar o rosto queimado do português. 

— Que JongIn estava recebendo dinheiro da irmandade? — terminou o questionamento, mas não precisou de uma resposta. As sobrancelhas expressivas do baiano já lhe davam uma resposta clara. 

— _Ele o que?_ — rebateu a pergunta, incrédulo. — Que história é essa, doutô? Não é possível! Aliás, é, sim. Eu deveria ter desconfiado. Ele não vivia enfurnado nessa igreja a noite à toa. Como descobriu? 

— Conversamos eu e ele ontem. Não foi exatamente uma conversa amigável. Eu perguntei no chute, mas ele nem fez questão de esconder. Eu não sei se tive culhão para peitá-lo. 

— Pois teve. Que filho da mãe. Ele não tinha avisado ninguém sobre isso. Não deu uma única pista. Deve estar rico. 

— Olha, Soo, eu não quero que fique bravo com ele. É decepcionante, muito decepcionante, mas ele é um bom amigo. Tanto para tu quanto para mim. Tu cresceste junto a ele. Então, antes de qualquer coisa, peço que pense de cabeça fria. Que é o que eu tô tentando fazer. De qualquer forma, se ele roubou dinheiro da igreja, ele que se acerte com Deus, não somos nós que vamos julgá-lo.

— A justiça também taí para isso, meu filho. O que ele fez foi errado e precisa ser punido. 

— Converse com ele primeiro. Sei que ele não veio para a igreja. Mas uma hora virá, e nessa hora escute o que ele tem a dizer. Depois disso, eu não vou falar nada se quiser perdoá-lo ou não. 

— Às vezes, tu que devia ser padre no meu lugar. Tu tem essa cara de homem mal, mas o coração é de bom moço.

— Acho que foi um elogio, não é? — Sehun perguntou de forma retórica, voltando a pescar pequenos pedaços de carne em seu prato. 

— Mas, mudando de assunto. Muita gente para atender hoje? Teve um punhado de gente que veio para a missa. Nem soube como coube tanta gente numa igreja tão miúda…

E KyungSoo mais uma vez, deixava o dia de Sehun mais divertido. Era realmente um bom amigo para todas as horas. 

  


Já era de noitinha quando JongIn entrou na Igreja. Foi depois que Sehun passou em sua casa para fazer os exames diários que ele tinha prometido. Inclusive não estava achando que o português realmente iria lá para lhe atender exclusivamente, mas além de ir, ainda fez uma checagem quase completa e na presença de JongDae. Deixou um prontuário e uma receita para caso de dor. Como tinham as plantas ali por perto era ainda mais fácil manipular o remédio. A visita foi curta, Sehun estava ainda mais sério do que costumava demonstrar, mas ninguém imaginava a angústia que queimava em seu peito por não poder abraçar e ficar perto de JongIn. Ele não era bobo, percebia os olhares do moreno e JongDae também viu que o Kim mais novo observava o português de uma forma muito mais terna do que costumava fazer com outras pessoas.

Naquele angu tinha caroço e lembraria-se mais tarde de perguntar ao padre o que estava acontecendo. Sehun deixou a loja pouco antes de anoitecer. Era um bom horário porque não se queimava tanto no Sol. Mesmo estando ali já há alguns meses ainda não havia se acostumado. 

JongIn refez o caminho do médico até chegar na igreja e, diferente das outras vezes em que foi direto para o salão, daquela vez, caminhou no rumo da sacristia, que era onde sabia que KyungSoo estava. Ele sempre sabia onde achar o amigo e seu palpite foi certeiro, o Do estava terminando de rezar um terço. Dali a algumas horas, começaria a última missa da noite.

— Soo? — chamou hesitante, tendo o olhar do padre sobre si. 

— O que você quer, JongIn? Deveria estar em casa descansando. 

— Eu queria conversar com tu, na verdade. Tem coisa demais acontecendo de uma vez só. 

— Pode falar. 

— Se importa se formos dar uma volta? — perguntou ainda tentando ser o menos invasivo possível. Seu corpo também doía só de andar. A costela machucada era mais dolorosa do que se tivesse apenas cogitado a dor.

— Certo. Vamos até a praça. Aqui as paredes têm ouvidos. 

Os dois saíram pela porta lateral e JongIn pôde ver o lugar que Sehun atendia. Pela noite era possível ver as luzes da cidade, as banquinhas, as pessoas, e o vento batendo em seus rostos como um leve carinho. Se Sehun estivesse ali, JongIn apreciaria comer alguns quitutes com ele e beber uma dose de cachaça mais uma vez. Ele fazia falta depois daquele tempo todo, ainda que não fosse muito. 

— E então, o que quer? — perguntou KyungSoo, interrompendo seus devaneios. 

— Eu sei que agi mal, Kyung… Sei que não deveria ter me metido em certas coisas e que Sehun não está contente com isso. Quero pedir desculpas à ele, mas sinto que ele está puto demais comigo para qualquer conversa. 

— Tu está certo, amigo. Ele ainda está digerindo tudo isso, dê um tempo à ele. E um tempo a vosmecê também. Antes de tudo, me responda uma coisa. O que tu sente pelo doutô? 

Aquela pergunta pegou JongIn de surpresa, mas naquela confusão toda era uma das poucas coisas que sabia responder. 

— Ele é alguém que eu nunca me importaria de passar mais tempo para conhecer melhor. Aquele jeitão dele cheio de não me toques me incomoda e me encanta. Eu não sei explicar. Eu sei que tu deve achar que é pecado, mas eu não trocaria aquela boca nem por todo o ouro que me dessem. 

— Então por que trocou por algumas moedas mixurucas? — o padre retrucou no mesmo momento.

— Porque eu fui muito burro. Sehun é precioso demais para alguém como eu. O que falta nele de ambição, tem em mim de sobra.

— Mas tu ainda não o conhece por inteiro. Eu não deveria estar aqui te dizendo isso, mas se está tão interessado assim nele, tu deveria pedir mais uma chance para ele. O doutô gosta demais de tu e é um dos que mais sofreu nessa história toda. Cuidou de tu como se fosse criança e ainda está fazendo o favor de ir na tua casa te ver. Seja grato pelo que ele está fazendo. 

— E eu sou. A ele e tu, KyungSoo. 

— Então retribua essa gratidão da forma que achar que for bom para ele. Sehun é a última pessoa que merece sofrer nessa vida. Não nos desaponte mais uma vez. 

— Tu acha que eu devo tentar? 

— Acho, JongIn. A verdade é que eu deveria incentivar os dois a namorar outras pessoas e dar um jeito nessa solteirice, mas como amigo dos dois eu digo que já tá passando da hora de tu mirar o alvo certo. Se seus sentimentos forem verdadeiros, deixe que seu coração te leve até ele quando for a hora. 

— Obrigado, Soo.

— Me agradeça quando Sehun não estiver chateado com vosmecê. 

Os dois se despediram depois que JongIn deixou o padre na porta da igreja. E como em um Dejavu, voltou para casa sentindo a brisa da noite bater em seu corpo dolorido. Mas a dor não se fazia muito presente quando passou o caminho inteiro pensando em maneiras de se acertar como Oh Sehun.

Algumas semanas se passaram e todos os dias JongIn e Sehun se encontravam para que o médico pudesse avaliá-lo. Ainda não se falando direito, o médico tratava o moreno com a mesma cordialidade de sempre e aquilo era uma coisa que JongIn não estava acostumado. 

Na primeira vez em que tinham ficado juntos, o vendedor não poderia negar que estava muito interessado e encantado com o português. Também não tinha perspectiva de romance porque ficar com uma única pessoa significava ser visto sempre e existiam mais bocas que pessoas na Salvador de JongIn. Tudo começava como um telefone sem fio e o final dele poderia ser catastrófico. Então, não costumava manter relações duradouras. 

Sehun não seria diferente de todos eles, ou todas elas. Pelo menos era o que esperava, mas a vida nunca costumava ser muito boazinha e por isso mesmo lá estava o Oh tendo que ver o rostinho bonitinho mas ordinário de Kim JongIn. Sehun apenas cumpria o protocolo que se propôs, como se não tivesse mais coisas a serem resolvidas, mas o moreno praticamente se coçava por dentro. Nunca havia ficado tanto tempo interessado em alguém e isso era incômodo. Lhe faltava a certeza de saber se era recíproco. 

Suspeitava que sim pela forma como Sehun agia consigo, só que ele era igualmente afetuoso com todos os pacientes e olha que JongIn já tinha passado muitas tardes na Igreja enchendo o saco de KyungSoo como desculpa para continuar a ver o seu querido médico. Ele era especial e a cada sorriso satisfeito que dava aos pacientes era como se JongIn se sentisse mais envolvido. Não sabia mais quanto tempo iria ficar naquele enrola-enrola; Sehun ouvia lenga-lenga todo dia e com Jongin não era nem um pouco diferente, mas, diferente da conversa de algumas semanas atrás, o vendedor não tinha recebido nenhuma verdade jogada em sua cara durante aquele tempo, nem o outro moreno tinha tinha aberto seus sentimentos de forma clara. 

Tinham acompanhado KyungSoo em alguns passeios noturnos e em momento algum os sentimentos escondidos ali foram mencionados. Falavam do governo da província, das manifestações menores que haviam ocorrido recentemente, as quais nenhuma teve a participação de Kim JongIn, de como o presidente era um bunda mole e não cagava nem saía da moita, com medo de perder os investidores estrangeiros e ao mesmo o apoio da população, mas os três rapazes concordavam que era algo que ele já tinha perdido quando resolveu ouvir a voz do dinheiro do que a voz do povo.

Não foram poucas as vezes que viram pessoas com pedras nas mãos e clamando por revoltas contra as empresas. Poucos empresários eram vistos porque era quase certo que teriam problemas com ovos e tomates se andassem pelas ruas como transeuntes. 

JongIn observava tudo e era como se nunca tivesse feito parte daquilo. Ele não se arrependia de ter participado da manifestação, realmente acreditava que não era boa ideia aquela distância toda dos mortos, mas com o passar do tempo percebeu que alguns de seus atos foram extremos e que aquilo não tinha afetado somente a si mesmo, mas as pessoas à sua volta também. 

Se era ruim olhar no espelho e ver suas cicatrizes recentes, era pior ainda receber o olhar desconfiado de Sehun e KyungSoo. Ele ainda participava das missas, mas nunca mais ficou para uma reunião das irmandades que tratassem sobre negócios. Gostava dos cantos e ainda cumprimentava todos que falavam consigo, mas não era mais um membro efetivo. Não sabia exatamente porque sentia vontade de se afastar, mas algo o dizia que era a falta da confiança de Sehun. 

A missão do médico, por falar nele, estava chegando ao fim. Restava saber se ele pediria para renovar o contrato ou se voltaria para Portugal. Isso incomodava JongIn porque por mais que se falassem todos os dias, ainda havia assuntos que era como se Sehun não soubesse. Havia aprendido a se fazer de sonso de uma forma quase enlouquecedora e JongIn sabia que estava com seu tempo contado se quisesse realmente conquistar Sehun. 

Pensando nisso, pediu que KyungSoo dissesse ao médico que o encontrasse perto do farol na sexta-feira. Não era um dia muito movimentado e a praia a noite nunca tinha muita gente. Queria fazer tudo com antecedência porque era necessário engolir o orgulho e traçar saídas para o possível fora que levaria. Precisava pensar nas palavras certas. Era mais que óbvio que Sehun não caía em papinho furado de gente apaixonada, então era bom que passasse a mensagem de uma forma séria. Ele não precisava retribuir seus sentimentos, na verdade, JongIn estava achando mais importante que o doutô ficasse ciente sobre como se sentia. Corresponder ou não era uma escolha do português, que o baiano sabia que não tinha direito de se intrometer.

A semana passou rápido e JongIn viu as manifestações perderem forças depois que o presidente de província anunciou recuo da iniciativa privada. Não sabia se estava exatamente contente porque, no fim, percebeu que existiam coisas que priorizava, além do que podia ganhar e até de sua própria fé. 

Com a brisa batendo em seus cabelos molhados, depois de um banho minucioso com direito a muitas ervas aromáticas, uma camisa de mangas curtas estampada e uma calça branca de linho, juntamente a seus melhores sapatos, o vendedor se dirigiu ao ponto de encontro com Sehun, ainda que não tivesse certeza se ele viria mesmo. 

Talvez estivesse um pouco adiantado demais já que havia dito para KyungSoo que o esperaria depois do pôr-do-Sol, mas ver o crepúsculo nascer acalmava sua alma tanto quanto ver Sehun sorrindo ou se dedicando em seu ofício. E o moreno realmente apareceu exatamente após o Sol sumir no horizonte, com suas roupas de sempre, menos o jaleco. 

Os cabelos crescidos e puxados para trás com cera emolduravam o rosto sisudo, dando um ar mais maduro que quase fazia JongIn jogar tudo para o alto e o convidar para visitar seu quarto mais uma vez. 

— E então… Kyung disse que queria me ver… — o próprio médico começou.

— Sim. Queria conversar com tu. Acho que falta resolver umas coisas que há muito não estão em seus devidos lugares. 

— Pois fale, homem.

— Senta aqui, doutô — pediu o Kim. Ele estava sentado em um banquinho que dava vista para a praia e para o farol logo ao lado e não conseguia olhar diretamente nos olhos alheios, por isso olhava para o mar. — Olha… Tem muitas desculpas que eu devo pedir. Muitas mesmo, mas acho que devo começar por ter escondido que estava ganhando dinheiro com as irmandades. 

— Isso não é bem da minha conta, JongIn. 

— Não é, mas eu devo satisfação depois dessa confusão toda. O negócio é que eu me afastei de todas, tu já deve ter percebido. Não é um ambiente que me satisfaz e eu fico feliz só de ir à missa a tardinha mesmo. 

— O que quer dizer com isso? 

— Que eu andei pensando, Sehun. Durante esse tempo todo para ser sincero. Achei que aquele dia ia só ser mais um dia, mais uma das inúmeras noites de amor que eu tive com alguém, mas eu não sei. Tu continua me causando rebuliço por dentro e eu não sei o que fazer. Sei que não confia muito em mim, mas eu só queria contar que tu mexe comigo de um jeito estranho, homem.

— Eu não posso dizer que não é recíproco, JongIn. Porque é. E tu me inferniza a mente toda vez que aparece na igreja com esse sorriso bonito e esse jeito de bom partido. 

— Soube que tu pode voltar para Portugal, então eu queria lhe dizer isso antes que partisse. 

— Mas quem disse que eu vou partir? 

— O KyungSoo. 

— Tu não devia dar ouvidos sempre àquele padreco. É nosso amigo, mas é desesperado demais. Nem terminou de me escutar para já criar a fofoca. Eu renovei meu contrato. Fico mais seis meses e depois posso visitar meu irmão em Portugal. 

— Isso quer dizer que podemos tentar algo nesse tempo? — Viu o amigo assentir de forma tímida. — Mas e depois? 

— Acho que tu tá botando o carro na frente dos bois igualzinho ao Soo. O depois não importa e não é como se o futuro existisse. Eu posso me efetivar aqui, gosto de Salvador e vosmecês são bons demais comigo. Mas eu não sou uma alma presa, eu gosto de rodar o mundo. Tu está convidado, se quiseres vir comigo. — Finalizou ainda meio receoso. 

Receio esse que passou no momento em que viu o sorriso do moreno. Era uma relação estranha em que estavam propondo a se conhecer melhor e tentar algo juntos, mesmo que não fosse o comum nem o bem visto na sociedade em que viviam. 

Sehun se aproximou um pouco mais, colando os ombros e entrelaçando os dedos de forma que quem estivesse passando por ali não pudesse ver o carinho trocado. Era uma sensação boa poder ficar perto do moreno de novo, ele tinha a pele quente como a cidade e aquilo lhe dava o mesmo conforto que um abraço. 

— Então vamos esperar e deixar as coisas acontecerem. 

— Tu quer ir para casa depois daqui? — perguntou Sehun.

— Quero. Mas vamos passar na igreja e chamar o Soo. Quem sabe ele não aceita jantar com a gente. 

— Por mim tudo bem. 

— Sehun… Tem mais uma coisa que eu queria perguntar para tu. 

— Pois diga.

— Tu acha que somos muito próximos dos mortos? 

— Eu acho e ao mesmo tempo não. Porque a qualquer momento podemos morrer, mas também pode demorar bastante. Assim como também não queremos a morte por não saber exatamente o que acontece depois dela. 

— Nós vamos para o céu — respondeu JongIn, quase de forma inocente.

— Para nós, sim, mas há pessoas que não acreditam nisso. Esse mundo é grande demais para ter uma verdade só, JongIn. Mas se tu me perguntas sobre o cemitério, pelo menos eles tem um lugar para morar mesmo depois de mortos, penso que seria pior se fossem colocados como indigentes. Em Portugal já tem alguns, estão parando de enterrar nas igrejas e como médico eu não acho isso ruim. Como fiél, eu ainda não sei o que pensar. Eles estão tentando distanciar os vivos dos mortos e eu não sei se é algo bom porque uma hora nós vamos parar de temer a morte. Não sabendo o que vem depois dela, é melhor temer do que perder as estribeiras e se perder dentro do desconhecido. 

— Tu pensa demais, doutô, mas eu acho que consigo te entender melhor agora… 

E ele continuaram conversando por ali, era necessário que tivessem aquele momento e precisava ser aproveitado. Podiam não depositar cem por cento de confiança um no outro, mas somente construiriam aquela relação conversando e tentando entender o jeito de cada um, como lentamente acontece a transição do inverno seco para a primavera florida. Não eram almas complementares, mas podiam aprender um com outro muito mais do que imaginavam, principalmente vindos de culturas tão diferentes, só que era exatamente isso que estavam dispostos a tentar.

  


Depois do grande movimento causado pela cemiterada, o Império de Portugal e o Império do Brasil recuaram em suas decisões, principalmente pelo fato de vários movimentos revoltosos terem acontecido no período posterior à 1836. Nunca mais se viu revolta com tamanha força nos anos seguintes na cidade, somente movimentos menores espalhados ao longo do território. 

Era arriscado tentar impôr coisas para uma população que não estava pronta, para não dizer que era burrice. Os cemitérios só voltaram a ganhar força no final do século, quando foram consolidados e finalmente instituídos de forma legal. Nessa época a mentalidade da população já estava mais moldada à nova moda e os preceitos higienistas já caiam na boca do povo como uma receita de doce popular. O catolicismo no Brasil também perdeu um pouco de força sobre o Estado, o que abriu caminhos para o avanço da ciência, que não caminhava no mesmo pé da religião, muito menos em prol dela, como um dia já tinha feito. 

Para alguém que estava esperando algo passageiro, Sehun acabou ficando em Salvador como um lugar fixo e muito disso se devia à Kim JongIn, aquele que se tornou seu eterno companheiro em muitos aspectos de sua vida. Não se importava de ficar conhecido como médico solteirão, embora não o fosse, na realidade. A relação era tão forte que até mesmo seu irmão Baek Hyun viera de Portugal algumas boas vezes para visitá-los e curtir a cidade.

Era um sentimento que floresceu e se fortificou com o passar dos anos, e diferente de uma flor, não parecia ter data murchar ou perder a vida. Ainda que fossem bastante diferentes, aprender a lidar com as diferenças era algo que os motivava e talvez, por isso, o que sentiam um pelo outro, assim como as estações, sempre se renovava de modo que pudessem entender a vida melhor juntos.

**Author's Note:**

> Primeiramente, boa noite /figurinha do gatineo safado Quem sobreviveu? O que acharam?  
> pois muito bem, vamos às explicações.  
> Essa fic se trata de um episódio chamado Cemiterada, que foi uma revolta popular acontecida em 1836 em Salvador. Então ela aconteceu de verdade e a história foi baseada em fatos reais (no caso, as irmandades, o quebra-quebra, os enterramentos e a revolta). Nosso sekaisoo que veio como cereja do bolo.  
> Eu quis escrever uma fic com esse tema quando li um livro chamado "A Morte é uma festa", de João José Reis, publicado em 1991, mas não é inspirado no livro e, sim, no acontecimento. E esse livro é uma pesquisa detalhadíssima sobre o evento da Cemiterada, com dados, explicações sobre o contexto brasileiro, a Salvador da década de 1830, a população, os costumes, tudo. Eu recomendo demais a leitura porque ela traz um conhecimento muito enriquecedor sobre a nossa história e é um dos poucos livros que fala sobre a relação do brasileiro com a morte, a nossa relação com a religião e a mistura de religiões de matrizes africanas com o catolicismo, a relação é bem mais próxima do que a gente imagina. É pioneiro nisso, inclusive.  
> Eu quis trazer essa temática pra gente pensar em como a nossa história é rica e como uma população é/pode ser forte. Depois da cemiterada, o Brasil virou um inferno pros governantes pelo medo do pau quebrar de novo (e quebrou, sim).  
> Bom, é importante frisar que eu pesquisei para escrever, mas isso não me deixa imune à erros, mesmo porque sempre se tem mais de um viés sobre uma mesma história. Além disso, se eu ofendi alguém em questão de religião ou sobre o vocabulário (tanto baiano quanto português) que eu usei, por favor, me avisem. Tentei adaptar os diálogos para um português mais antigo e mesmo assim ainda é bem distante do falado no séc. XIX (já li documento demais p ver essa diferença absurda) e tinha que ser algo próximo do nosso vocabulário também.  
> Eu espero que vcs não tenham ficados abatidos por esses 20k, desculpa, gente, eu não consigo escrever pouco, a monike ri demais de mim sobre isso. Espero que tenham aproveitado a leitura também, como é um tema histórico pode ser beeem boring às vezes, né?  
> E é isto. Eu juro que volto pra atualizar minhas outras fics. Desculpa o textão  
> Bitocas de morango


End file.
